Franken Darball AU
by 4evaGumballFan345
Summary: (This is an AU I'm doing) They never wanted this. Nobody did. They never wanted to become a former shell of themselves.. But mad science had forced them to. They never wanted to be stitched up into a monster. What they wanted, was to just be Gumball and Darwin.
1. Things go wrong

**Hello! This story is part of an AU I'm doing called 'Franken Darball AU'.**

 **Basically, the description is pretty much the explanation.**

 **Also, this story has more chapters than my other stories! That's a plus right?**

 **Now, just a fair warning. This is rated T, due to some.. not so friendly content. There is a little blood, some gore, and.. yeah.**

 **Well, enjoy the story!**

It was another quiet, peaceful, day in the town known as Elmore.

Gumball and Darwin Watterson were sitting on the couch, with bowls of cereal on their lap as they watched Saturday morning cartoons.

The character on the TV ran off the cliff, before looking down and raising a sign that read 'help..' on it, and fell to his 'doom'.

The two laughed, and put another spoonful of cereal in their mouths.

"Ah, Saturday.. The day where we can relax and not have to worry about stupid school and homework.." Gumball said, sighing happily.

A commercial interrupted the cartoon, which annoyed them greatly.

"Hey kids! Do you love videogames?"

The two looked at the TV with anticipation.

"Yes!" They both said to the TV.

"Do you like The Legend Of Zelmore?"

"Yes!" They said again, their voices getting louder.

"Are you tired of waiting for a new game?"

"YES!" They shouted, dropping their cereal onto the couch.

"Then come on down to Vincent's Videogames to get a copy of the new Breath of the Forest today!"

Gumball quickly stood up, joy and glee on his face.

"Did you hear that?! They have a new game!"

Darwin stood up too, happy as well.

"Lets go!" Gumball declared.

They jumped off the couch, only to be stopped by their mother.

"Oh no you don't! You are not going out in your pajamas!"

Gumball and Darwin looked down to see as a matter of fact, that they were, still in their pajamas.

"Go get dressed, then you can go." Nicole said.

With joy, the boys zoomed up the stairs, and zoomed back down wearing their normal clothes.

"Wait a second you're already wearing your shoes why did you go upstairs?" Gumball looked at Darwin, who had two pairs of shoes on.

"Oh yeah.."

Darwin raced back up the stairs, and came back with his normal pair.

They went back to what they were doing and ran out the door.

"Do you have money?" Darwin asked.

Gumball dug in his pocket, and took out a ten dollar bill.

"Lets hope this weeks allowance will cover it.."

They continued down the sidewalk, with excitement on their faces.

"Oh I can imagine it now.. The game in our hands.. And the feeling of joy and happiness.." Gumball couldn't help but go on and on about it.

Darwin looked past Gumball, noticing a weird man walking across the street.

"Gumball.."

The two stopped, noticing the person pick up the road kill that was left on the street.

"Ah.. Perfect.." He said to himself.

Gumball and Darwin looked at each other with disgust.

"Ew.. What does he want with a dead carcass.." Gumball made a face, which caused Darwin to giggle.

The man noticed the two, and began to study them for a second.

Gumball and Darwin quickly stopped laughing, noticing the man looking at them.

"Come on.. Lets get out of here.." Gumball whispered to Darwin.

Darwin gave a slight nod, and they began to back away slowly.

The man smiled to himself, and dropped the road kill immediately.

The two began to tremble, as the man was getting closer and closer.

"Don't be afraid little ones.. I won't hurt you.." The man said, in a weird, creepy voice.

"Run."

Darwin looked at Gumball with worry and fear.

"Run." He said again.

"Gumball.."

"DARWIN RUN!"

"But.. Gumball.. I don't want to leave you here.."

"Just get out of here!"

The man was getting closer, now ten feet away from them.

"I'm not leaving you." Darwin said sternly, as he stood next to Gumball.

He jerked, as a baseball bat hit Gumball in the head, causing him to fall over in shock.

Darwin looked at the man, who was holding the bat, ready to hit him next.

He looked back at Gumball, and noticed that his arm was bent at a wrong angle.

"Gumball!"

The bat hit him, and knocked him over in the same state as his brother.

The last thing Darwin saw was a look of horror and shock on Gumball's face, and the man picking him up with a smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well that got dark! Anyway, The next chapter will be verrrrrry interesting.**

 **If you want to see art for this, you can visit my DeviantArt at ImaginationStudios8.**

 **And If you want to see other stuff for this AU, then visit my Tumblr at ImaginationStudios!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	2. The Nightmare Begins

**Hello! And here is chapter two of my wonderful AU.**

 **Ok, so here's a small warning. If you don't like the idea of your favorite characters sort of dead and sort of brought back but together,**

 **then why the heck are you reading this story? But that's ok if you really don't like this kind of thing.**

 **ANOTHER WARNING. This chapter contains.. Material not sutible for the fate of heart, and has some pretty gruesome moments so..**

 **be on the safe side, ok?**

 **Warning (s) over!**

 **Also, wow! Three follows on this story already! Thanks guys! I really appreciate reviews and stuff, that makes me happy, so thank you.**

 **Anyway here is chapter two!**

"Uggh.."

Gumball woke up dazed and confused, before remembering the earlier events.

"Darwin? Are you there buddy?"

Panicking, he looked around, before wincing in pain.

Looking down, he noticed his broken arm, along with now being strapped to some kind of operating table.

"Darwin?"

He turned his head left to right, seeing only darkness in front of him.

"Gumball?"

He sighed in relief, seeing that he was next to Darwin, who was strapped to another operating table.

"Are you ok? You're not hurt, right?" Gumball asked, instantly going back to worry.

Darwin looked down, and held up his fin, which was badly cut and bruised.

"Don't worry, I'll try and get us out of here!"

Gumball pulled with all his strength, trying to slip from the table, but had no result.

"Are we going to die?.."

Gumball looked back at Darwin, who had tears coming down his cheeks.

"I...I don't know.." Gumball turned to the other side, doubts about leaving starting to fill his mind.

Darwin looked down at his shoes, which were dirty and torn from earlier.

"Gumball.. Can I tell you something?.."

He looked back up, and faced Gumball, sorrow and worry still on his face.

"What?.." Gumball looked at him too.

"I-"

Darwin was interrupted by a sound of movement coming from the shadows.

The two watched, with fear and worry now in their eyes, their tears still flowing down.

With courage, Gumball looked at the figure in the shadows dead in the eye.

"What do you want from us you weirdo!"

The figure rather looked amused by the comment, and snickered.

A bit frustrated, Gumball continued to watch the shadow.

"What's so funny?!"

The figure stopped laughing, and began to speak in a weird, creepy voice.

"You amuse me by your foolishness.."

Gumball was now ticked off by this, and clenched his fists angrily.

"JUST SHUT UP! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT US FOR!?"

Darwin looked at Gumball with a little hope, knowing that they might actually escape the heck they were in.

"To live."

Gumball looked at the figure with a raised eyebrow, confused by the response.

"What?.."

"I want to live longer.. You see, I am getting rather.. Old.."

The figure finally stepped out of the darkness, revealing to be the creepy old man from earlier.

He had long gray hair, all the way to his neck, and wore a tattered up lab coat with a ripped off pocket on the chest.

His face had wrinkles and dirt from over the years, and the fact he had not been cleansed for over a long time.

But, what scared Gumball and Darwin the most was his eyes, which looked crazed and dead, with dark circles around them.

"I have been working to.. Keep living, but it has required a lot of no sleep.."

The man took off a cloth that had been covering a shelf, which revealed to have jars and jars of body parts, such as eyes and noses.

Gumball and Darwin were even more frightened, seeing all this in front of them.

"It has.. Failed plenty of times.. But now, I'll finally get it right.. I just need.. The perfect.. Expierment.. I need.. You two.."

Now the two were panicking, trying to get out of the straps with all the strength and hope they had.

"Oh it's no use trying to escape you know.. The straps have been tied super tight.."

The man turned around and dug through a drawer, and took out a scapel.

"Time to begin.." He said happily.

The boys screamed, as the man began to get closer.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM US!" Gumball shouted, fear now the only thing he could think of.

But it was no use, as their screams echoed throughout the old, building.

* * *

Anais came down the stairs, seeing the cereal spilled onto the couch.

She sighed, and cleaned up the mess.

Nicole stuck her head out of the Kitchen doorway, with a sponge and dish in her hand.

"Anais? Have you seen the boys yet? It's been two hours since they left."

Anais looked at her, as she flipped channels to look for the Daisy show.

"Not at all, what are they at the mall or something?"

Nicole was now standing near the table, with worry on her face.

"They were out to get that new game.. I thought they would be back by now.."

Worried as well, Anais looked back at Nicole.

"Maybe we should call and see if they're ok."

Nicole went to the phone and dialed Gumball's cell phone number in.

After a few minutes, it picked up.

"Yes?"

Nicole was confused, hearing a lower and slower voice answer instead of her son's.

"Gumball is that you?.."

"Who's Gumball?.."

Nicole's face went from confused, to horrified. This was not Gumball.

"Mom? Are you ok?" Anais asked, as tapped Nicole's arm.

"Who are you and where is my son?!"

There was a pause, and the person hung up.

"Mom?.."

Nicole then began to dial again.

"Anais get in the car. Now."

"What's going on? Who was on the phone-"

"Anais please get in the car now."

She quickly did as she was told and ran to the stationwagon, worry still on her face.

The person she called finally answered.

"Hello Elmore Police what is your-"

"Please, I need help right now.. My sons are missing."

"When did you last see them?"

"Two hours ago. They were out going to get a new game, and they haven't come back. I called my first son's number but a stranger answered it and hung up."

"Ok mam we'll be on it right away."

Nicole hung up, and put the phone back.

"Richard!" She shouted up the stairs.

Her husband came down, wearing his normal clothing.

"The boys are missing."

"Did you call the police?.."

"Yes. We need to get to the station now."

They quickly ran to the car, and Nicole drove past speed limits to reach the station.

Anais watched the scenes play before her, with worry and fear in her mind.

 _What's going on?.. Where are they?.._

They finally reached the station, and Nicole ran up the stairs and inside the building.

* * *

Gumball blinked unsteadily, as his heart began to race.

He had witnessed everything. It had happened.

Gumball was hanging over the table he was on, and was forced to be in a position where he could see Darwin.

But the sight before him had changed everything.

Darwin was facing him as well, his breathing now becoming slower and slower.

"Gumball..."

"Please dude don't die on me.." Gumball was still crying, but he could not feel any tears on his face.

Darwin had his right arm viciously torn off, along with his left leg. Some of his mouth had also been cut into, which was making it harder for him to speak any louder.

"It hurts..."

"I know..."

The man continued his work, humming quietly to himself.

Gumball screamed in pain as the man tore his right arm off, causing it to bleed.

He looked at Darwin, noticing that his breathing was now slower and slower than before.

"Darwin please..."

But it was too late. Darwin tried to smile at Gumball, before falling limp onto the table.

Tears were filling Gumball's eyes, which stung to him.

He looked back at the man, with anger and sadness on his face.

"You killed him.. You killed my brother you monster.."

"I want to live.." The man said.

Gumball looked down at his body, sorrow and anger still on his face.

His right arm was gone, along with his left leg and part of his tail.

Gumball took his last breath, and accepted his fate, as everything turned to black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Wow.. Um.. Wow..**

 **Look I'm sorry if I made some of you guys cry this chapter, ok?**

 **Don't worry, your not alone, I cried a little too while writing this.**

 **The.. Franken Darball stuff will be coming next chapter..**

 **I'm really sorry if I made you guys cry, I really am.**

 **Well.. See you in the next chapter.**

 ** ** **INFO******

 ** ** **-The creepy old guy is trying to live longer, hense why he is testing on Gumball and Darwin.******

 ** ** **-Gumball and Darwin are.. sort of dead, but not dead. (This will be explained next chapter)******

 ** ** **END OF INFO.******

 ** ** **Chapter 3 COMING SOON.******


	3. Where Are They?

**Hi! And Here is another chapter of my wonderful AU.**

 **Also, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH for the reviews! And Thank you for the follows and favorites too! ** ** **Quick warning. This chapter like the last one contains material not very nice for the nice people. Just warning you.********

 **Also, answering Spineshocker62645's question:** what do there friends think about this? would they be worried?

 **Well, that will be answered. Just, wait.**

 **With everything said, enjoy chapter 3!**

Anais watched, as the adults around her moved back and forward, in a panicking, yet worried manner.

"So, what did the voice sound like?" The cop asked, as he held a notepad in his hand.

"It was, slow, and had a weird sound to it." Nicole answered, with worry still on her face.

"Sounds like that cooky old guy in town.."

The cop looked up from his work, as he looked at Nicole with a serious look.

"What old guy?" She asked confused.

The cop placed the notepad down on the table, and sighed with an annoyed look.

"There's a man in town named Gregory Gilson. We've had a few run-ins with him before."

"Where is he?!" Nicole slammed her hands onto the table, as she stood up with worry and anger on her face.

"He lives at that old gray building in town. Nobody really knows that much about him, but we only know one thing about him."

"What is that thing?! Tell me!"

The cop sighed, and shook his head.

"He says he wants to 'live' or whatever, and cuts and consolidates body parts together. I have no idea what he's thinking, but we've had many cases where he kidnaps people to use them for that."

Nicole gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

Anais looked at the officer, with worry still on her face.

"We need to get to that building."

The cop opened the door, and let the two leave.

"I'll send in the cops."

Anais looked at Nicole with a worried expression still on her face.

"Don't worry sweetheart.. We'll find them. I'm sure of it." Nicole said, as she tried to reassure her daughter.

The cop stepped back out, wearing his officer belt, ready for action.

"We can take my squad car." He said, as he took out his keys.

They ran out to the police car, and imedietly got in, as they, along with the rest of the cop cars, drove to the building.

* * *

(right after Gumball's thought is Darwin's thought.)

Ugh... _Am I dead?... Yeah.. I'm definitely dead.. _ _But.. If I'm dead.. why is it so dark?...___

 _Gumball?.._

 _Wait huh?.. Sigh.. I must be hallucinating.._

 _ _ _ _Gumball what happened?...____

 _ _ _ _Darwin?... How are you in my thoughts?.. You're not telepathic right?...____

 _ _ _ _No.. its just dark here.. And I can't do anything..____

 _ _ _ _Me neither.. What happened though?..____

 _ _ _ _I think we died..____

 _ _ _ _But if we're dead.. Then how are we still talking in my thoughts?..____

 _ _ _ _I don't know.. Is this how death works?..____

 _ _ _ _Wait.. What's that sound?..____

 _ _ _ _Huh?____

 _ _ _ _There's something here.. I just heard it..____

 _ _ _ _Well what was it?..____

 _ _ _ _It sounded like footsteps..____

 _ _ _ _Dude. I'm pretty sure I'm the only thing you can hear in your thoughts right now.____

 _ _ _ _But I swear I heard-____

 _ _ _ _*tap tap*____

 _ _ _ _Was that the sound?____

 _ _ _ _Yeah..____

 _ _ _ _What do we do now?..____

 _ _ _ _Wait here?.. I mean there's not really much else we can do..____

 _ _ _ _Hey! I see something!____

 _ _ _ _Is it freedom?..____

 _ _ _ _Its light!____

 _ _ _ _Eh.. Close enough..____

"It worked.."

 _Oh no.. That sounds like.._

 _That creepy guy.._

Gumball woke up, reliefed that he was ok.

 _Wait!_

 **"Darwin?"**

He raised his eyebrow confused, hearing his voice was now echoing.

Hearing a gasp from his right, Gumball quickly turned, only to find nothing next to him.

He jerked, as something in the room crashed, landing on floor with a sickening crunch.

Gumball then got up off the ground, and looked down at the shards of glass that was now there, along with various body parts splattered around.

He, along with Darwin, who was still not present next to him screamed, as they saw what the glass was reflecting.

* * *

"Alright, we're here."

The cop quickly pressed the brakes, and the car stopped at a halt in front of the building.

Other police cars arrived as well.

The cop went up to the door, and began to pound on it.

"Open up Gilson! We'd like to have a word with you!"

He tried to open the door, but it seemed locked.

"Here, let me try."

Nicole pulled on the knob as well, but had no result either.

Sighing, Anais went around the building, and found a back door.

She tried it, and it instantly opened, revealing a long dark hallway, along with a flashlight on the ground.

"Well that's a nice convience.." She said to herself.

Anais turned it on, and went inside.

She jerked as the door slammed shut, locking her inside.

"Just great!"

Sighing again, she then began to walk down the long, dark hallway.

Anais held the flashlight firmly, with a look of determination on her face.

She bent down, finding a fallen over shelf with shards of glass surrounding it.

Seeing the various parts on the ground, she held her hand up to her mouth, trying not to get sick at the sight.

A box caught her eye, and she went over to it to look inside.

Before she could open it, Anais heard the sounds of footsteps.

Now ignoring the box, she continued down the hall, and discovered a couple of tables with straps on them.

Picking a strap up, Anais examined it, and dropped it back down in fright.

The straps were wet with blood, and had looked as if the victims that were previously there had been struggling in them.

 _No..._

She then took steps back, as she bumped into something and almost lost her balance.

Anais took steps back again, and tried to peer at what she had bumped into.

She screamed, seeing a weird figure in front of her, with unnatural glowing white eyes.

The figure screamed as well, and fell down onto the floor.

Anais then pointed her flashlight at the figure, with worry, yet a bit of anger on her face.

"Who are you and what did you do to my brothers?!"

The figure did not respond, and proceeded to back away from her.

"Answer me!"

Anais continued to point with her flashlight, and now had one foot on the figure.

"Where. Is. My-"

She stopped, and pointed her flashlight at the figure's face, and stepped back.

"Wait... Gumball?... Darwin?..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that is wonderful chapter three! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Also, If you want to see art for this awesome AU, then visit my DeviantArt at ImaginationStudios8.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **INFO**

 **-The creepy old guy, or Gregory Gilson, is now dead. The crash Gumball heard in this chapter was a shelf falling onto him.**

 **-Gregory Gilson is known for 'consolidating' body parts together, the reason being for immortality.**

 **-Not to spoil this, but Gumball and Darwin are now SORT OF dead, not fully dead. They are now 'consolidated' into the figure Anais stumbled into.**

 **-The word 'consolidate' that I keep using means to 'fuse' or 'to make solid or firm'. Education for you!**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON.**


	4. Stitched Together

**Here you go! Chapter 4 is finally here! Enjoy!**

 _ ** **PREVIOUSLY IN THIS FANFIC...****_

 _Anais took steps back again, and tried to peer at what she had bumped into._

 _She screamed, seeing a weird figure in front of her, with unnatural glowing white eyes._

 _The figure screamed as well, and fell down onto the floor._

 _Anais then pointed her flashlight at the figure, with worry, yet a bit of anger on her face._

 _"Who are you and what did you do to my brothers?!"_

 _The figure did not respond, and proceeded to back away from her._

 _"Answer me!"_

 _Anais continued to point with her flashlight, and now had one foot on the figure._

 _"Where. Is. My-"_

 _She stopped, and pointed her flashlight at the figure's face, and stepped back._

 _"Wait... Gumball?... Darwin?..."_

* * *

Anais looked at the two, confused, and quite frightened, as she took in their appearance.

The figure mostly resembled Gumball, and still had most of his characteristics.

Half of the right side of the head was his color, while the other side was Darwin's.

Along with that, the ears were now orange, and the tip of the tail as well, which were both hand sewn together.

Some of Darwin's mouth was there too, along with the shiny light orange spot that anyone would normally find on him.

The right arm also belonged to him, which had been sewn on to the body as well, along with his left leg too.

And finally, their eyes were now an unnatural white, with no pupils at all.

Reluctantly, Anais put her hand out, as she felt the stitches that went down the head.

"Did.. Did that crazy guy do this to you?..."

The two nodded, with fear and sorrow on their face.

"You guys can still talk.. Right?"

Anais withdrew her hand, as she noticed red cuts all over their body.

 **"...Yeah..."**

The flashlight in her hand began to flicker, signaling the batteries were dying.

"Looks like the batteries are almost dying-"

Before Anais could finish, they heard banging coming from the outside.

 **"..What's that?.."**

Anais looked over at the dark hallway, before facing them again.

"Well.. Mom called the police since you guys were gone for awhile.. So.. They're trying to break the door down I think?"

In alarm, Gumball/Darwin quickly stepped back into the darkness.

"Hold on, I'm sure we can figure something out.." Anais said, as she tried to reassure them to come back out.

 **"Anais we can't just walk out like everything's ok.. They might try to kill us.."** Gumball said, worried.

"But we can't just stay here. Don't worry, I got this."

They flinched, as the door banging began to get louder, until they heard a thud.

Anais faced them again, as she began to fix the flashlight the best she could.

"I'll be back. Just.. Stay hidden for now, ok?"

Gumball/Darwin nodded and quietly hid behind a shelf.

Anais went down the hallway, the flashlight lighting the way.

"Gilson you better be in here!" One of the cops shouted.

With worry now, Anais continued, and finally arrived where the police were.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" The second cop asked, with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"The backdoor was open." She replied, with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"Step aside kid, we got this." The cop pushed her aside, and began to continue on.

"Sir I think I found something!" A voice called from down the hallway.

 _Oh no..._

"We're coming!" The other cop shouted, as they ran down the path.

"Wait no!"

Anais ran down the hallway, with worry and fear on her face.

 _Don't be them don't be them.._

She finally caught up to them, and worry overtook her.

They had found them.

Gumball/Darwin cowered in the corner of the room, while the officers looked at them with shock and confusion on their face.

Anais quickly went in front of them, with her arms spread out, which dropped the flashlight.

"Kid what on Earth are you doing?" The cop gave her an annoyed glare.

"Anais?"

She looked over to see Nicole standing there, with her fist up ready to punch any enemy.

"Please sweetheart let the police do their job.." She said, trying not to sound harsh.

"Mom wait, You don't understand!"

Anais grabbed Gumball/Darwin's arm and pulled them out from the corner.

"It's them.."

Nicole gasped, realizing Anais was right.

The officers stood there, not knowing what to do or say.

"Oh my gosh..." Nicole went closer, as she looked at them with some shock on her face.

One of the cops looked at the fallen over shelf, and noticed the crazy man's arm sticking out.

"Sir, The shelf killed the man." He reported.

The cops gathered around the arm, and examined it closely.

"Yep, This man is dead."

Nicole sat on her knees, with sorrow now on her face.

"Is... It really you?..."

They quietly nodded, as they looked down at the floor.

Nicole went closer and hugged them, tears now beginning to come down.

"I'm so sorry..."

Anais watched, with sadness on her face as well.

"I'll... I'll try to fix this... I promise..."

"Come on.." The cop said, trying not to interrupt rudely. "Let's get out of here.."

Nicole got up, and they all quietly left the building.

Onlookers that were outside at the time, watched as Gumball/Darwin got into the squad car, still a little worried and saddened by the event.

As they sat in the back, Anais put her hand on theirs, with a little hope on her face.

"Don't worry.. We'll get through this.."

They gave her a slight smile, before facing the window, watching the houses and cars fly by.

Nothing would be the same again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And there is good ol' chapter 4! I hoped you enjoyed this latest chapter and stay tuned for more!**

 **Also, the question/review I got that I mentioned last chapter WILL BE ANSWERED SOON. Just wait.**

 **Anyway see you in the next chapter!**

 ** **INFO****

 ** **-The crazy, creepy old man, or Gregory Gilson, is now dead. The shelf fell onto him in chapter 3.****

 ** **-Gumball and Darwin are now consolidated together, and are now going to be most known in this story as Gumball/Darwin, and soon to be called Darball. (Don't judge me.)****

 ** **-Now that they are consolidated, Gumball and Darwin (or Gumball/Darwin) can now hear each other's thoughts. They can still speak separately, but their voices are now semi-distorted and kind of sort of demonic (I SAID SORT OF), kind of like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls, except not as outdoor voice loud.****

 ** **END OF INFO.****

 ** ** ** **CHAPTER 5: COMING SOON.********


	5. Some good old awkwardness!

**I'm back! Here is the long awaited chapter five!**

 **You have no idea how much writers' block I had for this one.. It was SO freaking hard on what and what not to do in this.**

 **Also, that question about Penny and Carrie reacting? Next chapter. That is next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _ ** _ ** _Previously on this fanfic.._**_**_**

 _"Is... It really you?..."_

 _They quietly nodded, as they looked down at the floor._

 _Nicole went closer and hugged them, tears now beginning to come down._

 _"I'm so sorry..."_

 _Anais watched, with sadness on her face as well._

 _"I'll... I'll try to fix this... I promise..."_

 _"Come on.." The cop said, trying not to interrupt rudely. "Let's get out of here.."_

 _Nicole got up, and they all quietly left the building._

 _Onlookers that were outside at the time, watched as Gumball/Darwin got into the squad car, still a little worried and saddened by the event._

 _As they sat in the back, Anais put her hand on theirs, with a little hope on her face._

 _"Don't worry.. We'll get through this.."_

 _They gave her a slight smile, before facing the window, watching the houses and cars fly by._

 _Nothing would be the same again._

 ** _Onto the chapter..._**

* * *

It was a long moment of silence, as the four finally arrived back at the house.

"Thank you officer." Nicole said, being polite to the policeman.

"Are you sure everything is handled for right now?" He asked.

"Yes, We got it from here." She replied.

The officer gave a smile, and drove back to the station.

Nicole looked over at Anais.

"Anais, keep an eye out. I'll get them in." She said, telling her the plan.

"Got it." Anais said, as she began to survey the area.

"Come on." Nicole said quietly, so nobody else could hear her.

She quickly, yet sneakily, took Gumball/Darwin inside the house, while also looking around for any other people around.

Once she got them inside, she signaled Anais to come in as well.

As soon as they shut the door, Richard woke up from his nap tiredly.

"We're home!"

Nicole tried to sound casual, but it was pretty difficult.

"Oh hey honey.. Did they find the boys yet?" He asked, as he let out a big yawn.

Nicole sighed, knowing he would ask this question.

"Yes.. But Richard there's something you need to understand-"

Before she could finish, Richard made a cry of joy and ran to where she was standing.

His smile quietly turned into a confused frown, as he noticed a figure standing behind Nicole.

He looked at her with a confused, yet concerned look on his face.

Nicole and Anais gave each other a glance, before finally telling Richard the story.

Soon, they finished the story.

Richard looked at the figure again, still concerned, but not as much confused anymore.

* * *

Anais sighed, as she dug through the desk drawer to find her sewing needle.

"Ugh.. I swear it was in this drawer.."

Gumball/Darwin waited patiently, as they were seated on the desk stool.

"Here it is.." Anais said, taking it out of the third drawer.

She opened a small kit and grabbed some thread, placing down on the desk.

"Ok guys, this might.. Hurt a little."

She then began to work, fixing the cuts on their body.

After several minutes, she finished working on the arms, and began fixing the chest.

"Are you doing ok?" She asked, making sure nothing was wrong.

 **"Yep.. It hurts.. But we're good.."** Gumball said, trying not to scream in pain.

A bit hesitant, Anais began to speak.

"What.. Exactly.. Happened.. When you were there?.. Was.. It.. live operating?..." She asked, a little reluctant.

She noticed the look in their eyes, and knew it wasn't a good look either.

"You don't have to answer.. I just.. I wanted to know.." She said, still continuing her work.

 **"We... Were still.. breathing.. when that crazy creepy guy was operating on us.."** Gumball said quietly.

"Oh..." Anais had a look of sorrow and concern on her face, as she was almost done.

"I'm.. Almost done.." She said, trying to change the subject.

She pulled the final stitch together, and sighed in relief.

"There. The stitching's all done now. But.."

Anais wrapped the stitched parts up with white bandages.

"..It won't stay yet though. These bandages will have to stay on for a while." She said, as she put her sewing stuff away.

The door of the bedroom opened, revealing Nicole.

"Uh.. Dinner's ready.." She said, still trying to get used to this.

* * *

It was now evening, and the family sat at the table, having dinner.

Everyone was silent, not knowing what to say, as they continued eating.

Gumball/Darwin stared at their food, which consisted of meatloaf.

Anais, Nicole, and Richard were each thinking, still not sure on what to say.

 _I hope they're ok.. Hm.. Now that I think of it.. I wonder if they can still eat normally.._ Anais thought.

 _Hm.. Should I say something?.._ Nicole thought.

 _Are they technically done?.. I'm still hungry.._ Richard thought.

* * *

Soon it was time for bed.

Anais put her onesie on, and climbed into her bed.

However, she didn't go to sleep right away.

Instead, she quietly listened to her brothers' conversation.

 **"Are you sure?"** Gumball asked.

 **"Yeah. Besides, we won't fit in my bowl."** Darwin answered.

Anais continued to listen, as she stared at the ceiling above her.

Once she no longer heard any sounds, she hugged Daisy a little tighter, and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ok I know this chapter was short, but like I said, I want to be able to answer that question NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **Also, writers' block.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, and see you in the next one!**

 **INFO**

 **-The crazy, creepy old guy is now dead. A shelf crushed him in Chapter 3.**

 **-Gumball and Darwin are.. Kind of dead, but not really dead. Think of it as half dead half alive.**

 **-They are also now consolidated into one now, and also for now on they have bandages where the cuts were.**

 **-THE QUESTION WILL BE ANSWERED NEXT CHAPTER.  
 **END OF INFO.****

 ** **Quick thing. If you want to see art for this AU story, visit my DeviantART at ImaginationStudios8.****

 ** **There you will find the story (chapters 1-2 for right now), the cover art, and more!****

 ** **Bye!****

 ** **CHAPTER 6 COMING SOON IN DECEMBER.****


	6. The girlfriends find out

**Hey guys! And I am back with chapter six!**

 **And even better, the question will be answered today! I hope you'll be satisfied Spineshocker62645!**

 **Also, thank you guys for the good reviews! Truthfully this is the only story of mine with a lot of reviews, so this is basically one of my popular fanfics.**

 **Quick heads up. This fanfic was before the episode 'The Buddy' took place, so Anais still has no friends here.**

 **Just wanted to let you know before you read.**

 **With that said, onto the chapter! Enjoy!**

 ** _ **Previously On this glorious fanfic...**_**

 _"Oh hey honey.. Did they find the boys yet?" He asked, as he let out a big yawn._

 _Nicole sighed, knowing he would ask this question._

 _"Yes.. But Richard there's something you need to understand-"_

 _Before she could finish, Richard made a cry of joy and ran to where she was standing._

 _His smile quietly turned into a confused frown, as he noticed a figure standing behind Nicole._

 _He looked at her with a confused, yet concerned look on his face._

 _Nicole and Anais gave each other a glance, before finally telling Richard the story._

 _Soon, they finished the story._

 _Richard looked at the figure again, still concerned, but not as much confused anymore._

 ** _Now onto the chapter..._**

* * *

It had been a week since the incident, yet they still couldn't figure out how to fix it.

Since they were still in this state, Gumball/Darwin would quietly go about with their daily schedule, often doing what they would normally do at home, such as playing around, or going on the computer.

However, some of the things they used to do together was pretty difficult now, since they were now basically the same person.

Eventually the rest of the family got used to this, and were not as weirded out or concerned as much as they were before.

But the incident that happened still left a haunting memory, which they all greatly tried to ignore.

It was another day, the sunshine peeking through the window of the bedroom.

Anais woke up, and climbed down the ladder of the bunk bed, as she was getting ready for school.

Bothered by the sounds she was making, Gumball/Darwin woke up sleepily, with an annoyed look on their face.

 **"Ugh.. Why do you have to make so much noise in the morning..."** Gumball said, complaining about the noise.

"Sorry, but I still have school." Anais said, as she went to go brush her teeth.

 **"Whatever.."** He said, as they went back to sleep.

Anais exited the bathroom and went down the stairs, carrying her backpack as she went.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Nicole greeted, as she placed some pancakes on the table for her.

"I slept well." Anais replied, as she sat down at the table.

Nicole sat down as well, and drank her coffee.

"Is there anything happening today?" She asked.

Anais shrugged, as she ate her breakfast.

"Just another history test." She said, finishing her meal.

A honk was heard outside, and Anais imedietly went out the door with her bag.

"Have a good day sweetheart!"

Anais went up the bus steps, and sat in the back.

Like usual, nobody sat with her.

Rocky looked out the bus for a second, for anyone else that was coming.

And again like usual that week, nobody else came.

"Are your brothers sick again today?" He asked, as he looked at Anais from the back.

"Uh.. Yeah.. Sick." She replied, not wanting anything to look suspicious.

Rocky looked back forward, and shut the bus doors, as the bus began moving.

Penny turn toward Anais with a concerning look, as that was the same thing she kept saying for the last week.

"Are they really that sick?" She asked, worry on her face.

"Yes.. That sick.." Anais said, trying to end the conversation.

Penny sat back in her seat, with worry still on her mind.

Carrie noticed the hesitance in Anais's sentences, narrowing her eyes in suspition.

 _Something's up.._

Soon the bus arrived at school, and the students went inside the building.

Anais grabbed the books she needed for first class, but was soon stopped by Carrie.

"Hey wait just a second Anais. We need to talk."

"Well what is it?" Anais stood there patiently, letting Carrie continue.

"Ok something's up. You keep using the same sick excuse for at least a week now." She said, with her arms crossed.

Anais sighed, knowing someone would say this sooner or later.

"They're just sick, ok? Look I have to get to my class-"

"Carrie's right Anais, is there something going on?"

Penny was now standing next to Carrie, with concern still on her face.

Anais tried to move past them, but they were blocking her way.

"I really need to get to class." She said, with an annoyed look on her face.

"Anais please, just tell us what's going on.." Penny said, still concerned.

Anais sighed, and finally gave up.

"Fine.. Just go to our house after school.. Then I'll tell you.." She said, hoping that they would accept.

To her relief, Penny and Carrie moved out of her way, and let her head to her class.

"We'll be there." Carrie said, heading to her class as well.

* * *

It was now after school, which was time for Anais to tell them.

"I'll be walking home." She said to Rocky, not boarding the bus.

"Ok then." He said.

Anais walked down the sidewalk, preparing what to say when she got there.

She arrived at the house, and noticed Penny and Carrie silently waiting on the porch steps.

 _Ok.. Here goes nothing.._

She went up the steps, and was about to open the door.

"Ok, you want to know?.."

Penny and Carrie nodded, which signified for her to tell them.

"They aren't sick. I lied about it so people wouldn't be suspitious." Anais explained, still having her hand firmly on the knob.

She quietly opened the door, but signaled the two girls to stay where they were.

"I'm home!" She called, poking her head inside.

"Oh hi sweetheart!" Richard greeted.

"Are.. they upstairs?.." Anais asked, a little reluctantly.

"Uh.. Yeah?.." Richard answered, with a bit of confusion on his face.

Anais sighed in relief, and opened the door wider.

"Ok. You can come in now."

Anais came inside, followed by Penny and Carrie.

"Up here." She said, motioning them to follow her up the stairs.

The three quietly went up to the second floor, with Anais in front.

She took hold of the doorknob to the bedroom, and took a deep breath, hoping their reactions wouldn't be too surprising.

Anais opened the door, and poked her head inside yet again, keeping Penny and Carrie from seeing inside.

They heard her whisper something, but they couldn't make out what she said.

Anais looked back at the girls again, with a little bit of nervousness on her face.

"Okay.. Don't freak out or anything.. Ok?"

The girls reluctantly nodded, still confused of why Anais was this nervous.

She opened the door, and led them inside.

Anais stepped out of the way, and geastured her hand to the figure that stood quietly near the window.

"Here, now you know why."

The two stood there for a moment, a look of surprise on their faces.

"Wait.. Gumball? Darwin? Is that you?.."

Penny was utterly confused, but still concerned as well.

"Huh. Freaky." Carrie said, since she was used to this kind of thing back at home.

"But how did this happen?.." Penny asked.

 **"A creepy crazy mad scientist guy kidnapped us last week, and kind of killed us kind of didn't, and basically long story short this happened."**

Gumball explained.

"So.. You're zombies." Carrie said, with a look of 'eh whatever' on her face.

 **"Maybe? We're not sure yet."** Darwin said, as he thought about it.

"Anyway, that's the reason why they weren't in school." Anais said, concluding the explanation.

"Why are you avoiding school anyway?" Penny asked.

 **"So, you know, people aren't like,"** Gumball made his voice higher to symbolize the people. **"'oh no it's a zombie Frankenstein thing!' or, 'Ahh! monster! Kill it with fire!' you know, the typical movie tropes."**

"Oh.. I guess that makes sense." Penny said.

 **"So.. You guys are ok with this.. Right?.."**

Penny and Carrie both nodded in agreement.

"But you do realize none of those tropes actually happen right?" Carrie asked.

 **"Those tropes do happen though! Remember when Penny came out of her shell?"**

"Gumball, nobody said 'kill it with fire' when I came out." Penny said, debunking the tropes as well.

Anais sighed.

"They're right.. We can't just keep denying it forever.. People are going to realize something's up sooner or later.."

 **"But-"**

 **"Gumball stop. It's no use arguing."** Darwin said, quickly cutting him off.

He sighed, and finally gave up.

 **"Fine.."**

"I have to get home.. It's getting late.." Penny said, noticing it was 5:00.

"Me too." Carrie said as well.

The girls exited the house, and went home.

 **"Let me guess.. We're going to school tomorrow aren't we?.."**

Anais nodded.

"Yep." She said.

Gumball sighed.

Tomorrow is going to be interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And boom! Chapter six is done!**

 **There is your answer Spineshocker62645, that is how they would react.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and see you guys next time!**

 **INFO**

 **-The creepy crazy guy, or Gregory Gilson, is dead. A shelf fell onto him back in Chapter 3.**

 **-Gumball and Darwin are now consolidated together, and are kind of dead, kind of not dead. Kind of like a mix between a zombie and a Frankenstein, but with a brain and stuff.**

 **-Penny and Carrie know about this now, and are ok with it.**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **If you want to see fan art for this story, visit my DeviantART at ImaginationStudios8.**

 **There you will find the story (chapters 1-2 for right now), the cover art, and more!**

 **Bye!**

 **Chapter 7: COMING SOON...**


	7. Welcome to the freak show!

**Hey guys! And here is chapter seven!**

 **By the way.. I know the name of this chapter is weird.. But I REALLY wanted to reference that song by Skillet. (Probably because the word freak and freak show are mentioned a few times in this chapter.)**

 **Sorry!**

 **Anyway, the wait is over! So onto the chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Previously on this chapter...**_

 _ **"Let me guess.. We're going to school tomorrow aren't we?.."**_

 _Anais nodded._

 _"Yep." She said._

 _Gumball sighed._

 _Tomorrow is going to be interesting._

* * *

It was the next day, which meant the day for them to go back to school.

"So you're sure you want to go?.."

Nicole was sitting at the table, with a cup of coffee in her hand.

Gumball/Darwin slowly nodded, still uncertain if it was the right choice.

Anais sat at the table as well, with her bag ready to go.

To help ease their worry, Nicole stood up and grabbed the car keys.

"I can take you there if you want.. If you don't want to ride the bus.."

 **"Yes definitely!"**

* * *

Nicole pulled up into a parking space, unfortunately right smack in front of the school entrance.

"Have a good day kids.."

Gumball/Darwin grabbed onto the car door handle, worry still present on their face.

 _Are you ready?_

 _Yep.._

They finally opened the door, and quietly, yet nervously, stepped out of the car.

Some students that were walking in looked over at them in surprise, but continued on with their schedule.

However, it was inside where the staring began.

Students watched them in the halls, with looks of surprise, some even whispering to others.

 _Oh crud they're staring at us!.._

 _Relax.. I'm sure its fine.. Just ignore it.._

Once arriving at their lockers, Gumball/Darwin began to plan what to do, since now that they were consolidated together, they couldn't take both of what they needed for class.

 _Okay.. So how is this going to work?.._

 _Hm.. Maybe.. Take something I have, then something you have?_

 _Yeah that sounds good._

Going along with their plan, they decided that one of them does one thing, then the other does the other thing.

As soon as they stepped into the classroom, students began to stare at them again, which made them nervous once again.

Miss Simian sat at her desk, not aware of them, as she sipped her coffee from her 'I love myself' mug.

"Good morning class. Now take your seats for attendance." She said, with a scowl on her face.

 _Wait a second! Which seat?!_

 _Gumball calm down.. How about we go with that plan? We take your seat this class, then take my seat next class, and so on._

 _Oh. Well.. Okay I guess that's fine._

Following with their plan yet again, they sat in Gumball's usual seat, as Miss Simian continued attendance.

"Molly."

"Present."

"Bobert."

"Here in my seat."

"Carrie."

"Whatever.."

"Tobias."

"Uh.. Yeah.."

Tobias was a little freaked out by the two, since their unnatural glowing white eyes were a bit unnerving for him.

"Watterson."

 **"Uh.. Here?.."**

Miss Simian looked up from her attendance chart, and looked over at the two, with a raised eyebrow.

"Halloween much?" She had a sarcastic tone in her voice, thinking that it was just Gumball dressed up as something.

 **"We're.. Not wearing a costume.."**

Sipping her coffee, she squinted her eyes a bit, getting a better look at them.

"Hm." She looked back at her attendance chart, still unaware of it.

"Other Watterson."

 **"Here?..."**

She scowled, and looked back up again.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

They quickly shook their head no, with some worry present on their face.

"Why do I even bother.." Miss Simian just went back to looking at the chart again.

* * *

The rest of the day mostly repeated like this.

The teacher would call out one of them, and then it would get confusing from there.

However, it came time for lunch.

 _So.. What now?_

 _Hm.. Well.. I have no idea. Maybe just skip lunch?.._

 _And starve? No way._

 _But it's not like we can go sit with someone, remember?_

 _Uh.. We have Penny and Carrie.. Plus Anais if we're lucky.. Does that count?_

 _Well.. I guess it counts.._

 _You know what screw it. Let's just see how it goes.._

Stepping into the lunchroom, some students stared at them once again.

Gumball/Darwin went into the line, nervousness on their face.

 _I don't think I've ever been this quiet before.._

 _Yeah.. Me neither.._

 _Should we just talk, like you know, not in our thoughts?_

 _Eh.. I don't know.. It might be weird for everyone else.._

 _Yeah.. I guess you have a point.._

Getting their food, they sat by a table a bit far away from the rest, being cautious on anything.

"So?.."

They flinched, startled by the voice.

Anais stood there patiently, holding a tray in her hands.

"Has everything been going okay?" She asked, as she sat down beside them.

 **"Well... Kind of?.. It's a little complicated.."** Gumball said, not sure on the day either.

"Let me guess, the teachers were getting confused?"

They nodded.

 **"Yeah.. Every class has been like that where the teacher looks at the chart, calls one of our names, and when one of us responds, they get confused."** Darwin answered.

Anais looked at her food, which looked disgusting, and pushed it aside.

"Nobody said anything mean, right?"

 **"Uh.. No.. Nobody's really said anything to us at all.."**

Before Anais could say anything, she was interrupted by some kids laughing, or more or less, the mean kids.

"Hah! Hey guys, get a load of the freak show over here!" Jamie said, laughing meanly, as she looked at her 'friends'.

Anais sighed, knowing someone would probably be doing this sooner or later.

"Just ignore them guys." She said, getting her brothers' attention away from Jamie.

"Hey freak! Why ya look like a doll huh?" Jamie taunted, noticing that they did kind of look like some type of living doll.

"Jamie just leave them alone okay?!"

Anais glared at the half cow half troglodyte, trying her best to stand up to the bully.

"What are _you_ going to do about it?" Jamie sneered.

 **"Anais.. You really don't have to do this.. It's _Jamie_ remember?... She'll punch your eye sockets out if you mess with her.."** Gumball whispered, trying to persuade Anais.

"Come on! Whatcha gonna do huh?"

"I... Uh.."

Anais thought, realizing she really didn't know what she was going to do.

"Just as I thought."

Jamie snickered, as she and her 'friends' left the cafeteria.

Anais watched them leave, with a bit of regret on her face.

"I never should of done anything..."

 **"It's okay, at least you tried to stand up to her, right?"** Darwin said, trying to reassure her.

* * *

The teasing didn't stop there.

It seemed to only get worse, as some other kids were starting to get in on the act as well.

However, that wasn't the only thing.

Gumball/Darwin entered the next class, getting the same looks from others.

But some other students, such as Jamie, snickered, and whispered to one another quietly.

 _Oh no.. This isn't a good sign..._

 _Yeah... I have a feeling something's going to happen soon..._

And just like that, they were correct.

The mean kids began to taunt and laugh, calling them names as well.

"Freak!"

"Zombie!"

Freak was mostly used in the name calling, but new ones such as Zombie often came up as well.

Soon the mean kids cornered Gumball/Darwin to the wall, still doing the name calling.

"Hm.. I need some proof if it's a zombie!" Jamie said, as she was getting closer.

Before they could react, Jamie grabbed them by the right arm, and forcefully tugged.

To their horror, the bandages and stitches tore away, as Jamie ripped their arm clean off, letting it fall to the ground with a thud.

"I was right then! They really are a zombie!" She declared, smirking as she did.

In panic and horror, Gumball/Darwin tried to put the arm back as quickly as they could, but the stitches would not go back in.

The mean kids continued to laugh, still taunting and calling them names.

 _DO SOMETHING!_

 _I can't! I don't know WHAT to do!_

The laughing and taunting continued, Jamie being front in center of the crowd.

Soon, it was finally the last straw.

 **"SHUT UP!"**

Jamie's eyes widened, as she received a punch to the face, making her fall to the ground, pain circulating all over her face.

"Oooh..."

The other kids were pretty shocked by this, since pretty much nobody has ever punched Jamie like that before.

"What's going on in here?!"

Miss Simian arrived in the classroom, a scowl on her face.

Noticing Jamie, she became miffed.

"Who punched her?!"

All of the kids pointed at Gumball/Darwin, who grabbed their severed arm and ran out of the room with panic.

"WATTERSONS GET BACK HERE!"

 _Why did you do that?!_

 _You said to do something I don't know! The name calling was getting to me!_

 _Well what are we going to do now then?! Miss Simian's probably chasing after us!_

They looked behind them, seeing Miss Simian was indeed running after them.

"GET BACK HERE!"

They quickly ran into the storage closet, putting the door in lock mode.

Miss Simian banged on the door, getting angrier.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE IN THERE FOREVER!"

She walked down to the janitor's, so she could get the key to the closet.

* * *

Soon Miss Simian eventually caught them, and consequences happened.

AFTER SCHOOL.

"So.. How was your day?.." Nicole asked, hesitant on the sentence.

 **"Uh... It was fine.."**

"Really? It sounds like something happened."

 **"We punched Jamie in the face."**

 **"Darwin! I thought you promised we wouldn't say anything!"**

 **"Sorry.."**

"Wait, you _punched_ someone?..."

Nicole had an angry expression on her face.

"Any reason why?" Anais asked.

 **"It wasn't _our_ fault! Jamie started it! She was making fun of us, calling us names, and she even tore our arm off!" **Gumball said, lifting up the severed arm a little so they could see.

Anais sighed, knowing she would have to stitch it back on once they got home.

"That's still no excuse to punch someone!"

 **"Well how would _you_ feel if _you_ were the one being called a zombie freak show thing?!"**

After that sentence was made, it grew quiet in the car, as the four, technically four, arrived at home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And there is chapter seven! I had a LOT of writer's block yet again for this chapter, since I was still figuring out what to do for the school situation.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think! Was it good?**

 **With that said, see you in the next chapter in 2019! (Happy new year!)**

 **INFO**

 **-Creepy mad scientist Gregory Gilson is dead. A shelf fell onto him in chapter three.**

 **-Since being consolidated together, Gumball and Darwin can hear each other's thoughts.**

 **-QUICK NOTE! I changed the character design for the ears. Now the bottom part is blue, and the top is orange, and of course is stitched.**

 **I just wanted to make that clear in case you're confused of why the design's a bit different in the new cover art.**

 **-If you want to see the cover arts, or basically just the art for this story, then visit my DeviantArt at ImaginationStudios8.**

 **-Proven in this chapter, any part of Gumball/Darwin can come off, either being torn off, or just fall off. But it can be instantly restitched back on. Also, quick note, when a limb falls off, Gumball/Darwin won't feel any pain from it. BUT, they can still feel pain normally for any other things, like I don't know, getting cut in the leg or something.**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **Chapter eight: COMING SOON IN 2019 JANUARY. (Maybe January if I have no writer's block.)**


	8. Theater Troubles

**Hey guys! Here is chapter eight!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Previously on FDAU.._**

 _"Wait, you punched someone?..."_

 _Nicole had an angry expression on her face._

 _"Any reason why?" Anais asked._

 _ **"It wasn't our fault! Jamie started it! She was making fun of us, calling us names, and she even tore our arm off!"** Gumball said, lifting up the severed arm a little so they could see._

 _Anais sighed, knowing she would have to stitch it back on once they got home._

 _"That's still no excuse to punch someone!"_

 _ **"Well how would you feel if you were the one being called a zombie freak show thing?!"**_

 _After that sentence was made, it grew quiet in the car, as the four, technically four, arrived at home._

 ** _Now onto the chapter..._**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There. It's all done."

Anais placed the sewing needle back down.

"Are there any problems?"

Gumball/Darwin shook their head no, as they moved their arm up and down to make sure it was working right.

"So, did it hurt when Jamie tore it off?" Anais asked, as she put her sewing kit back in its place.

 **"Actually.. Now that I think about it.. It kinda felt like nothing happened.."** Gumball said, not being very sure on this.

"You didn't feel anything, like, at all?"

 **"Nope."**

"Hold on, I'm just going to test something real quick."

Anais then punched them in the shoulder, which as a matter of fact did hurt.

 **"Ow! What was that for?!"**

"Sorry, I was just testing, I didn't mean that intentionally."

 **"Testing for what?"** Darwin asked.

Anais thought, until an answer came to mind.

"I think I have an explanation.. You guys can still feel pain normally, proven from my test. But it seems when something comes off, you can't feel any pain from it."

 **"That's not.. A bad thing.. Right?.."**

"Hm.. I don't know.. Maybe it's just something that creepy guy did.."

* * *

It was another typical Saturday morning.

Anais came down the stairs, as she followed her mother Nicole out the door.

 **"Where are you guys going?"**

Gumball/Darwin faced her with a questioning look.

"Mom wants to go see some movie, and she wants me to come, since Dad isn't home."

Anais thought for a moment, hesitant on her next sentence.

"Do.. You want to come along with us?.."

 _Uh.. Should we go?... I'm pretty sure if we did we'd get the staring treatment again.. Or the name calling.. Or both.._

 _Hm.. Well.. Maybe we should go.. Besides, they're playing boring movies on TV, and that other channel's doing that 'day of exercising play' right now.. It's not like we have much to do.._

"Uh.. Guys?"

 **"Sure, we'll come along."**

* * *

Nicole parked the car near the theater, and turned it off.

"Alright, let's go in."

The four (TECHNICALLY FOUR!) walked towards the building, Nicole happily striding along, since she waited so long for this movie.

Like Gumball predicted, some people walking by looked at them weirdly, before going on with their business.

"I'll go get the tickets, you kids can wait here."

Nicole went off to the ticket booth, leaving the other three (TECHNICALLY THREE!) to wait for her.

A few minutes later, she came back, still having an excited look on her face.

As Anais followed her to the screening room, Gumball/Darwin tried to as well, but it felt like they were caught on something.

Looking down, they discovered a hook thing on the wall, which somehow caught their left leg, keeping them from leaving that spot.

 _Just great.._

 _Hold on a second, we can just take it off gently, okay?_

 _Why are you talking like that?_

 _Uh... I don't know.. Trying to reassure you?.._

 _That didn't reassure me.._

 _I know.._

They tried to pull it off gently, but it seemed very stuck.

 _Oh no.._

 _Hang on, maybe we did it wrong.. Try the other way?_

Gumball/Darwin then tried pulling it the other way, which didn't work either.

 _Is it time to panic now?.. Because I'm panicking.._

 _Don't panic.. I'm sure Anais or Mrs. Mom's going to come and help us out, I mean, they probably noticed us not come in with them, right?_

* * *

 _MEANWHILE HOWEVER..._

Nicole and Anais were sitting down in their seats, as the previews played.

Noticing Gumball/Darwin's absence, Anais looked around her, with a questioning look on her face.

Nicole noticed this as well.

"Anais.. Where are they?" She whispered, trying to be quiet.

"I don't know.. Did you see them come in with us?.." Anais whispered back.

"No.. I didn't.."

"I'll go check outside.."

But before Anais could leave, a big hairy man sat in the seat near her, blocking her only way of leaving.

"Uh.. Excuse me sir?.. Is it okay if you could move for a second?.. I really need to-"

The man then fell asleep, much to her annoyance.

* * *

 _Uh.. I don't see them coming.._

 _Me neither..._

 _Okay then.. I guess we're kind of on our own now.._

Their thoughts were interrupted however, by a familiar voice they usually heard, always questioning the scene they saw.

 _Wait.. That's.._

 _Billy..._

Sure enough, they were correct.

Billy was standing next to his mother, watching them trying to get their leg off the hook thing.

"Mother, why is that thing trying to get unstuck?" He asked, while facing his mother, also known as Felicity.

"Hm.. I don't know.. What _is_ it?.."

 _Hurry up please! I REALLY don't want to have this happen again.._

 _I AM hurrying! But it's really hard to get off!_

Gumball/Darwin pulled harder, as some other passers-by began murmuring and whispering to one another.

 _Wait Gumball stop you're pulling it too hard!_

 _I'm trying to get it off!_

 _Gumball wait a-_

A look of horror appeared on their face, as their leg tore off, for some reason now becoming unstuck.

The people around them also had shock and horror on their face, as they noticed no look of pain at all on Gumball/Darwin's face.

"What the heck?!.."

Soon, some anger replaced the look of horror on some of the people's faces.

"Wait.. This must be one of Gilson's creations!"

"Yeah.. It's got his name all over it!"

Fear was now on Gumball/Darwin's face, as those angry people began to get closer.

 _What do we do?!_

 _I don't know!_

 _Wait hold on.. I think I have an idea.. But it's kind of weird.._

 _It's fine if its weird just do it!_

* * *

The man continued to snore, as Anais thought up a new plan.

She tried every way she could, but it seemed that the man would do something that would ruin that idea.

Sighing, she continued to think of an idea.

* * *

 _Okay.. Here goes nothing.._

The angry people from the crowd continued to get closer, obviously, still angry.

 **"Wait guys it's just a misunderstanding!"**

The people stopped, still angry, but surprised.

 **"Okay I get it, you're mad, and some of you are kind of scared.. But it's not our fault!"**

Still ticked off, the people scowled, but still listened.

 **"Look, we were kidnapped by that creepy guy, and he made us into this.."**

One person raised their eyebrow confused.

"We?.. Who's we?.."

Another person, who was part of the angry people, got a bit more miffed.

"Wait that still makes you his creation!"

"Yeah!"

Fear returned, as the angry people began getting closer again.

 _Darn it! I thought that would work!_

 _Well.. At least you tried.._

Suddenly, a door slammed open, catching everyone's attention.

"Guys? Are you-"

Anais cut herself off, as she noticed the scene before.

"Uh.. Did I miss something?.."

Suddenly once again, a weird sound occurred, catching everyone's attention yet again.

"Ha ha, miss me?"

Gumball/Darwin had a look of horror, since they knew who this was.

It was the creepy old guy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And there is chapter eight! Let me know what you think! Was it good?**

 **What will happen next? Why is the creepy old guy not dead? Stay tuned!**

 **INFO**

 **-Psych! The creepy guy, or Gregory Gilson, IS NOT DEAD! Don't worry this will be explained next chapter.**

 **-People in Elmore aren't taking the situation very well, proven in this chapter.**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **Fun fact of the day! The 'day of excersizing play' that Darwin mentioned being on TV in this chapter is a reference to Nickelodeon's Day of Play, which basically cut off broadcast so kids could go outside. Yes, I agree, it was annoying when it cut off stuff, I'm not very fond of it either. Fun fact though!**

 **Chapter nine: COMING SOON.**


	9. The fight for freedom!

**Hey guys! Here is chapter nine!**

 **Warning this contains some gore and such.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Previously on FDAU..**_

 _Fear returned, as the angry people began getting closer again._

 ** _Darn it! I thought that would work!_**

 ** _Well.. At least you tried.._**

 _Suddenly, a door slammed open, catching everyone's attention._

 _"Guys? Are you-"_

 _Anais cut herself off, as she noticed the scene before her._

 _"Uh.. Did I miss something?.."_

 _Suddenly once again, a weird sound occurred, catching everyone's attention yet again._

 _"Ha ha, miss me?"_

 _Gumball/Darwin had a look of horror, since they knew who this was._

 _It was the creepy old guy._

 ** _Now onto chapter nine.._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Confusion was on Anais's face, since she didn't know who this man was.

But from the look of her brothers' face, this guy wasn't good.

"Why so frightened, eh? Don't I look marvelous now?"

Gilson looked like a zombie thing, with blood gushing out in some places, while also having tears at parts of the body as well.

And his eyes, were an unnatural white, just like Gumball/Darwin's.

 **"How the heck are you still ALIVE?!"** Gumball was confused as heck, yet terrified as heck too.

 **"And if you have the same eyes like we do, then why isn't your voice echoing?!"** Darwin was terrified as well, still trying to take in this man's appearance.

"I finally did it, I managed to make myself live! My goal is now complete.."

 **"Then why did you come back?!"** Gumball yelled, still confused and terrified.

Gilson smiled, revealing a weird set of teeth, which to everyone looked sharp.

"Well I wouldn't just leave you here of course my creation!"

 **"We're not yours! You kidnapped us!"**

"Finders keepers, am I right?"

Gilson grabbed Gumball/Darwin by the hand, and tried to get them to follow.

"Come along now, wouldn't want to keep me waiting would you?"

They jerked their hand away, with a look of hatred and fright on their face.

 **"No! We're not coming back to that dump you weirdo!"** Gumball shouted, as he and Darwin backed away from this man.

"But where else are you going to go hm? It seems here that nobody likes you."

"That's not true!"

Gilson turned to see Anais facing him with a glare.

"And who might you be?"

"Shut your stupid mouth and leave my brothers' alone you monster! You're not hurting them anymore!"

Gilson chuckled, before lifting Anais up by her ears, which hurt for her greatly.

He held her close, inches away from his face.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?"

 _"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Jamie taunted._

Anais tried to kick the man, but had no avail.

"Hm.. Very smart I see.. You'll be very useful.."

Gumball/Darwin watched, with horror and fright on their face.

A sudden image appeared in their head, showing Anais strapped to a table, held against her will.

"Let me go!" Anais shouted, as she kicked and punched.

Gilson continued to laugh, and swung her around as if she were some kind of toy.

Rage and anger began to boil inside them, watching the man swinging her around, as if she didn't even _have_ feelings towards this, or any thoughts at all.

 **"Leave.. Her... ALONE!"**

Gilson widened his eyes, as he was received a kick to the stomach, which made some organs spill out.

"Hah... You think you can just fight me like that? Think again!"

The man dropped Anais, and ran towards Gumball/Darwin with a snarl, his sharp teeth baring.

Anais could only watch, as her brothers' fought the man with all their might.

However, Gilson was more skilled.

Sharp claws erupted from his hands, as he sliced them in the face.

 _What the what?! This guy has claws?!_

 _Oh no.. What do we do?!_

 _Wait! Remember when we watched that really old Frankenstein movie with Dad one time?_

 _Yeah.. But what has that have to do with- Oh I see what you're getting at! In the movie, the Frankenstein guy has super strength or something?_

 _Exactly! If we're kind of like a Frankenstein, then maybe we have the same abilities as it!_

 _But Frankenstein had strong arms, and we only have noodle arms!_

 _That doesn't matter! That 'Gilson' guy or whatever is name is almost about to kill us!_

 _Okay let's do it!_

Before Gilson could react, he was suddenly thrown to the wall, causing a hole to errupt from it.

"What the.. I never put that in.."

Gumball/Darwin had a clever look on their face.

 **"Dude, you made us technically a Frankenstein thing, of course you didn't put that in."** Gumball said.

"Ah, very clever.."

Gilson sneered, and lunged at Gumball/Darwin, pinning them down onto the ground.

"Now I gotcha.."

 _Wait!_

 _Now what.._

 _If he's immortal, he can't die, but he still needs his heart, or he will die!_

 _Okay.. And?_

 _Well duh, isn't it obvious? We need to take out his heart!_

Gilson widened his eyes with shock, as Gumball/Darwin sliced into his chest, and pulled out what remained of his heart.

"You... You.. No... This can't happen... I want to live!"

Gilson gasped for life, as he fell to the ground, now dying in almost a minute.

Gumball/Darwin dropped the heart, which splattered onto the ground, which meant the man was dead once and for all.

Some shock was shown on their face, since they were not expecting the guy to actually die.

Anais got back onto her feet, her ears now red from being tugged on.

The sound of a door was heard, immediately alerting the there (TECHNICALLY THREE).

"Kids is everything okay?! What happened?!"

Nicole had concern on her face, as she ran over to her children.

"It's a long story..." Anais replied, as she let out a sigh.

Nicole looked at the scene before her, the crushed wall, a body of a zombie like man on the ground, and her two sons, who had several claw marks on their face, while holding their severed leg in their hand.

"Come on, let's get you kids home.."

She picked Gumball/Darwin up by the arms and carried them to the car, with Anais following behind her.

Angry shouts from some people in the crowd were heard, this being concerning to the four (TECHNICALLY FOUR!), especially for Gumball/Darwin.

"Burn in a fire you fiend!"

"Monster!"

"Get out of town freak!"

The name calling faded out, as the car drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well there's chapter nine! Believe me.. There was writer's block for this yet again.. But let me know what you think! Was it good?**

 **Anyway, with that said, see you in the next chapter!**

 **INFO**

 **-As shown in this chapter, the creepy guy, or Gregory Gilson, is now entirely dead. Which means nope, I can't somehow bring him back in a future chapter.**

 **-Also proven in this chapter, Gumball/Darwin does indeed have the same kind of stuff like a Frankenstein monster, like its super strength.**

 **-People in Elmore aren't taking the situation very kindly, since almost nobody likes anything to do with Gilson or his work.**

 **-Fun fact for this chapter! For the fight sequence, I wasn't too sure on what the abilities were for Frankenstein monster, since I was planning on having an ability used during the scene. So where did I go to look it up? Google, and wikipiedia. Yes, I actually researched this topic for my AU, for your information. I learned quite a lot about the monster, and its abilities and story. So being inspired by this research, some of this is going to be focused on in the AU. Also as a comedic joke too, like how the Frankenstein's afraid of fire, yeah. That's going to be a joke in this. Boy do I love researching interesting stuff!**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **Chapter ten: COMING SOON**


	10. Things get weird and harsh again

**Well hello everyone! Here is chapter ten!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Previously in FDAU!**_

 _Gilson gasped for life, as he fell to the ground, now dying in almost a minute._

 _Gumball/Darwin dropped the heart, which splattered onto the ground, which meant the man was dead once and for all._

 _Some shock was shown on their face, since they were not expecting the guy to actually die._

 _Anais got back onto her feet, her ears now red from being tugged on._

 _The sound of a door was heard, immediately alerting the there (TECHNICALLY THREE)._

 _"Kids is everything okay?! What happened?!"_

 _Nicole had concern on her face, as she ran over to her children._

 _"It's a long story..." Anais replied, as she let out a sigh._

 _Nicole looked at the scene before her, the crushed wall, a body of a zombie like man on the ground, and her two sons, who had several claw marks on their face, while holding their severed leg in their hand._

 _"Come on, let's get you kids home.."_

 _She picked Gumball/Darwin up by the arms and carried them to the car, with Anais following behind her._

 _Angry shouts from some people in the crowd were heard, this being concerning to the four (TECHNICALLY FOUR!), especially for Gumball/Darwin._

 _"Burn in a fire you fiend!"_

 _"Monster!"_

 _"Get out of town freak!"_

 _The name calling faded out, as the car drove away._

 ** _Now onto the chapter!_**

* * *

Gumball/Darwin were placed neatly in the back, almost clutching onto their severed limb, as they watched the angry people from the crowd shout, their voices fading away as the car drove farther from the theater.

Noticing this, Anais tried to comfort them, since she knew this would be pretty terrible to deal with.

"Don't worry guys, everything's going to be fine soon.. Just.. Look on the bright side, at least that Gilson guy's dead.."

 **"That doesn't help anything.. Not for that crowd anyway.."** Gumball said, a sorrowful tone in his voice.

Anais looked out the window, noticing the crowd start to break apart, and go back to what they were doing.

"Look.. I know things are a bit weird right now.. But I know we'll get through it.." She said, still trying to reassure them.

Nicole looked at her kids in the back through the mirror, with concern on her face.

"What exactly happened back there?"

Gumball/Darwin sighed, and began to explain.

 **"Well... A hook thing got caught on us, and we tried to get off.. People were staring at us.. Gumball was pulling the hook thing off too hard.."**

 **"Hey! I was trying to get it off okay?!"**

 **"Anyways.. Our leg came off, and the people were kind of freaking out.. Some of them were kind of mad too.. Since I guess they don't like that creepy guy and whatever he does.. Then those angry people were coming towards us.. Anais came outside soon after.."**

Gumball then explained what happened as well.

 **"Then that creepy guy somehow came back, and was trying to take us back to the building with him. Anais tried to help, and the creepy guy was holding her by the ears, wanting to take her with him too.. We tried to stop him, and kind of started attacking the guy.. He was fighting too.."**

"The guy literally had claws coming out of his hands.." Anais added.

"So that was the guy who was on the ground?" Nicole questioned.

 **"Yep. We managed to take his heart out."** Gumball said, as he and Darwin took turns explaining.

"And what was with that hole in the wall?"

 **"We threw him, kind of like how that Frankenstein guy did in that old movie."**

"Well.. I do have to say.. That was pretty brave of you two to do that..."

 **"Well he was hurting Anais, so we had to do something!"**

Soon the four (TECHNICALLY FOUR!) arrived back at the house, Nicole parking the car.

She sighed, and turned towards the back to face her children.

"I'm sorry if things didn't go as planned today, I really didn't think this would happen."

 **"You don't have to apologize Mrs. Mom, it was our decision to go in the first place.."**

"I know.. But it still concerns me.. About that crowd back there saying all those things.."

Nicole got out of the car, her children doing the same, as she once again carried Gumball/Darwin, taking the two into the house.

* * *

It was silence in the room, as Anais finished the final stitch on Gumball/Darwin's leg, which was now fastened back on.

"Okay, how does it feel? Is there any problems?"

They got off the stool, and walked forward carefully.

Anais quickly caught them before they fell over to the ground.

 **"Well.. At least it sort of works.."** Gumball said, as they soon regained balance on both legs.

"Okay, just a suggestion, but.. You guys might want to stay inside for a while.."

Anais knew this situation was hard enough on them, but she didn't want to risk her brothers getting hurt by those people.

She sighed, noticing them staring at her with a frown, obviously not wanting this option.

"I know it's kind of unfair.. But.. It has to be this way... I don't want those people to hurt you guys..."

Gumball/Darwin continued to stare at her, until finally looking down at the ground.

 **"It's... It's fine.."**

Anais had a look of concern, since this didn't sound like they meant it.

"It's not like I hate you or anything, I'm just trying to-"

 **"Anais we know.. You're just trying to protect us.."** Gumball said, cutting her off since they knew what she was going to say.

She sighed, and left them to their own devices.

* * *

Anais came down the stairs, and sat beside Nicole at the table, who was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Is.. Everything okay?.." Nicole asked, noticing the look of sorrow and worry on her daughter's face.

Anais sighed, and began to explain to her.

"Well, I told Gumball and Darwin about the staying inside plan. Basically, they aren't that happy about it."

Nicole finished her drink, and set it down onto the table.

"Anais.. Do you really think we can fix this?.. I.. I promised them I would.. But.. I'm not sure what to do about this.."

"I know.. It's kind of confusing for me too.. At least.. Everything's still okay, right?"

A sudden scream interrupted them, which was very worrying.

They both ran up the stairs and into the bedroom, worry still on their faces.

"What happened?! Is something wrong?.." Anais questioned.

Gumball/Darwin turned around slowly, fright, shock, and horror on their face.

Anais looked down a little lower, and noticed what they were freaking out about.

Dark gray like, sharp, metal claws stuck out from their fingers on the left hand, clearly not natural at all.

Of course Anais knew Gumball had claws, since he was a cat obviously. But these claws were not his at all.

It looked like the natural normal claws were replaced, and the metal looked to be put in.

"Calm down, it's not that bad as it is.." Anais said, trying to reassure them about this.

* * *

The next few weeks were quite harsh for the family.

For Gumball/Darwin's safety, they were kept inside all the time, and could not go out, even as far as going to the backyard was not permitted.

Anais was having it hard as well, since students often teased her about the event at the theater.

AT SCHOOL.

Anais walked down the hallway as usual, trying to ignore the teasing from the other kids.

Like usual as well, Jamie stood in front of her.

"Hey loser! Where's the zombie freak huh?" She asked in a taunting manner.

Anais sighed, not wanting to deal with this right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that is chapter ten! Let me know what you think! Was it good?**

 **Anyway, see you in the next chapter!**

 **INFO**

 **-Gregory Gilson, the creepy mad scientist guy, is entirely dead. His heart was taken out and destroyed by Gumball/Darwin in chapter nine. SO I CAN'T BRING HIM BACK IN A FUTURE CHAPTER!**

 **-People in Elmore aren't taking the situation very kindly, since not really anyone likes Gilson or what he does.**

 **-Gumball/Darwin do as a matter of fact have most of the same abilities as a Frankenstein would. Also revealed in this chapter, they also have metal claws on their left hand as well, which were placed in by Gilson.**

 **-As of now, Gumball/Darwin are staying inside the house, and cannot go outside at all, even if its just the backyard.**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **Chapter Eleven: COMING SOON.**


	11. Kidnapped!

**Hello guys, and here is chapter eleven!**

 **Okay, I'm going to be honest here. This once again, had writer's block syndrome.**

 **Onto the chapter, enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Previously on FDAU.._**

 _The next few weeks were quite harsh for the family._

 _For Gumball/Darwin's safety, they were kept inside all the time, and could not go out, even as far as going to the backyard was not permitted._

 _Anais was having it hard as well, since students often teased her about the event at the theater._

 _AT SCHOOL._

 _Anais walked down the hallway as usual, trying to ignore the teasing from the other kids._

 _Like usual as well, Jamie stood in front of her._

 _"Hey loser! Where's the zombie freak huh?" She asked in a taunting manner._

 _Anais sighed, not wanting to deal with this right now._

 ** _Now onto chapter eleven..._**

* * *

"Well? Am I gonna get a answer, or what?"

Anais walked past Jamie, an annoyed look on her face.

"It's none of your business Jamie, just leave me alone."

* * *

Gumball/Darwin were sitting on the couch, bored out of their skull, as they tried to be as quiet as they could.

Since they were now bounded inside, there was a lot of rules for them to follow.

One of these rules was to make it seem that nobody was home, since if they were moving around normally, people would suspect something was up.

So, there weren't much options for things to do.

(Gumball is first, then Darwin)

 _So.. Can we still watch TV?.._

 _No, that makes noise.. Unless you want to watch stuff without sound.._

 _Videogames?_

 _Sound._

 _Ugh! All the nonboring stuff is stuff we can't do! It's boring.._

 _Well.. We could go on the internet but be super quiet?_

 _Darn it. I wish I thought of that._

They quietly went up the stairs, and into bedroom, going onto the computer as planned.

* * *

Meanwhile, a car pulled up across the street of the house, which looked pretty off.

The window rolled down slightly, revealing a man looking at the house.

 _This is the place.._

* * *

 _That guy really shouldn't of went into that cactus.._

 _I know.._

 _Click another one._

Gumball/Darwin were casually watching fail videos on silent, clicking the mouse very quietly.

They quickly flinched, as the sound of a doorbell was heard.

 _Crud! What do we do?!_

 _Lets just wait it out.. I'm sure its just the mailman.._

Gumball/Darwin looked out the window, noticing a mysterious car parked in the distance.

 _I hope that isn't that guy's car..._

 _It's probably just the mailman okay? Calm down, it'll stop eventually._

The doorbell was heard a couple more times, until knocking soon arose.

 _That doesn't sound like a mailman Darwin.._

 _Okay.. Well.. What do you want to do?.._

 _Well.. We could at least be prepared in case its a bad guy or something.._

Their metal claws appeared, as Gumball/Darwin calmly, yet quietly, went down the stairs, as the knocking on the front door continued.

"Hello?"

Gumball/Darwin flinched a little, hearing the sound of a man's voice, which sounded monotoned.

"Is anyone home? I'm selling potatoes!"

 **"Not interested!"**

They covered their mouth quickly, in order not to be heard again.

 _Gumball what was that?!_

 _Sorry! It just came out okay?!_

"Well then, I guess if nobody's home, than I won't sell my candy either!"

 _Darn it.. What do we do?.. I really want that candy.._

 _Gumball no! That guy's trying to trick us!_

"Come on just open up! I already know you're in there!"

 _Okay.. On the count of three, we open the door, and punch him._

 _Wait what? I never agreed to that._

 _Well.. I'm just trying to defend ourselves.._

 _Yeah, I can see that._

Taking a deep breath, Gumball/Darwin opened the door slowly, their other hand up in case this really was a trap.

Suddenly, a sack flung over their head, and they were lifted off the ground.

"Gotcha!"

 _I TOLD YOU IT WAS A BAD IDEA!_

 _OKAY OKAY I GET NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME!_

Gumball/Darwin were now sealed inside the bag, as they felt the person drop them into some kind of soft material.

The realization struck them, as they heard the sound of an engine.

 _We're in that guy's car!_

 _I can hear that!_

Gumball/Darwin were now freaking out, as the car drove away.

* * *

HOURS LATER.

Anais got off the bus, only to gasp in shock and horror.

The door had been left open, and traces of claw marks were found on it as well.

Running inside, she saw Nicole and Richard panicking as well.

"What happened?!" She asked, still very worried.

"We don't know! Richard came back from Joyful Burger to find this!" Nicole replied, as she looked around the house frantically.

"So they're missing?!"

The three went out to the station wagon, and began driving around the neighborhood, still worried out of their minds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Oh crap things are escalating here! Let me know what you think! Was this a good chapter?**

 **Sorry if this is short by the way, but I wanted to leave it here, so I could focus on the kidnapping next chapter.**

 **Anyway, where is the guy taking Gumball/Darwin? Are they screwed? Stay tuned, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **INFO**

 **-Gumball/Darwin now have to stay inside at all times. During the day as well, (mostly when Richard is out) they have to remain VERY quiet, in order for it not to look suspitious for passerby.**

 **-Also, a unnamed person has kidnapped them, and is taking them somewhere. (That will be revealed next chapter)**

 **-People in town aren't very fond of the situation, since almost nobody wants to be involved with Gilson or what he does.**

 **-Gumball/Darwin have retractable metal claws on their left hand (Gumball's hand). They normally use them for defense.'**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **Chapter 12: COMING SOON. (Maybe, as long as writer's block doesn't attack me again.)**


	12. The hidden building

**Well, here we are, chapter twelve is here.**

 **Also, new characters! (Crap I spoiled the chapter a little!)**

 **Whoops.. Well.. I guess you know that now..**

 **Anyway, before we begin, I just want to make something clear.**

 **The new characters are not actual characters in the Tawog canon. Seriously this story really doesn't take place in the canon at all.**

 **I guess that's why its an AU, amirite?**

 **With all that said, here is chapter twelve, enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Previously on FDAU..**_

 _Taking a deep breath, Gumball/Darwin opened the door slowly, their other hand up in case this really was a trap._

 _Suddenly, a sack flung over their head, and they were lifted off the ground._

 _"Gotcha!"_

 _(Darwin first, then Gumball)_

 ** _I TOLD YOU IT WAS A BAD IDEA!_**

 ** _OKAY OKAY I GET NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME!_**

 _Gumball/Darwin were now sealed inside the bag, as they felt the person drop them into some kind of soft material._

 _The realization struck them, as they heard the sound of an engine._

 ** _We're in that guy's car!_**

 ** _I can hear that!_**

 _Gumball/Darwin were now freaking out, as the car drove away._

 _ **Now onto chapter twelve..**_

* * *

(Gumball is first, than Darwin.)

 _Okay.. So.. What are we going to do?.._

 _I don't know.. Its getting kind of stuffy in this bag though.._

 _Yeah.. Is there like some kind of hole in the bag?.._

 _Uh.. Nope.._

 _Darn._

 _Well.. Maybe Mrs. Mom, Mr. Dad, and Anais are looking for us.. I mean, the door's probably still open.._

 _Wait.. Why did we stop?..._

Gumball/Darwin felt a sudden jerk, which signaled that the car had stopped.

 _I guess the guy's just getting gas?.._

They heard a car door open, and they were suddenly lifted back up again.

 _Okay, he's not getting gas.._

 _Where are we even going?!_

The sound of a door was heard, and the sound of it slamming.

Gumball/Darwin were still freaking out, as the bag they were in shook back and forth, the person holding the sack walking towards something.

Another door was heard opening, and the bag was tossed onto the ground, which hurt a little for the two. (Technically two!)

"There we go!"

Gumball/Darwin were panicking, as sounds of footsteps were heard again, but it didn't sound like the person was moving.

"Well, enjoy your new 'friend' you freaks!"

The door slammed, implying that the person had left.

 _Wait.. What did that guy mean by-_

Before they could react, the bag was lifted up again.

The knot was untied, and whoever was holding it shook the sack, making Gumball/Darwin fall out of it and onto the ground.

Worried, they looked up, only to freak out again.

Pairs of white eyes were watching them through the darkness, as if studying them.

 **"Well, looks like Dr. F did bring another."**

Gumball/Darwin looked over to the side, noticing a silhouette drop the sack onto the floor.

The figure stepped closer, revealing who was there.

 _What the.._

 _Gumball.. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?.._

 _Yep.._

The figure was an orange colored fox, with what seemed to be fur shaped like hair draped over her eye, along with other fox like features.

However, what was weird, was that she looked stitched up like them too.

She had stitches running down the middle of her head and neck, along with stitches at the tail separating the white tip.

Bandages covered her body, and her eye glowed an unnatural white.

 **"So, what's your story?"** She questioned, studying them closely.

 **"Uh.. What?..."** Gumball was a little confused, still trying to comprehend what the heck was going on.

The fox sighed, fixing the drape of hair over her right eye.

 **"I _said_ , what's your story? Like, what happened to you?" **

**"Well.. We were kidnapped by this Gilson guy, he sort of killed us, sort of didn't, and basically he made us stitched up together.."** Darwin explained, still uncertain whether to trust this person.

 **"Us? You mean there's two of you?"** The fox asked.

Gumball/Darwin nodded, receiving a weird look from her.

 **"Huh. Gilson's never tried to do two before, those stupid experiments usually fail. I guess you're the lucky ones."**

 **"So.. What _is_ this place?.. And who even are you?.." **Gumball asked, looking at the other creatures near the three.

 **"Welcome to Dr. F's place, aka Gilson's brother's 'humble abode'. Where we are, is our prison."**

 **"Wait that guy has a brother?.."** Gumball was slightly weirded out, but a little worried as well.

 **"It's not really _that_ surprising, but basically yeah."**

 **"And what do you mean by prison?.. What does that Dr. F guy do?.."** Darwin asked.

The fox gestured to all of the creatures around them, as she continued.

 **"All of us here were kidnapped and made into these monsters by Gilson, who wants to somehow create a way to have immortality, hence all the experimentations. However, we all ran away from that kook, before he could get his dirty paws all over us."**

A look of sorrow appeared on her face.

 **"However.. Society didn't really seem to understand what happened.. All they know is that Gilson made us this, and naturally assumes us as freaks, monsters, even zombies."**

She pointed towards the door, which showed no entry of really exiting on the inside.

 **"Dr. F eventually discovered Gilson's plans, and wanted to keep us from running off. So after that, he started kidnapping, tearing us away from our families and letting us rot in here..** **But it's not like we can really escape either.. There's no way out."**

Gumball/Darwin were a bit disappointed by this news.

 _Great! Now we're probably stuck here forever!_

 _Gumball calm down, maybe we might escape?_

 _Like that's gonna happen.._

 **"By the way, I'm Vanessa. I usually keep things from getting chaotic in here."** The fox now revealed as Vanessa said.

She looked at the two (technically two), waiting for an answer.

 **"And you are?"**

 **"Oh uh.. I'm Gumball, and this is my brother Darwin.."**

 **"Hello.."**

 **"Well, nice to meet you."**

Vanessa glanced at the door, before looking back at them.

 **"Let me guess, Gilson tried to come back for you guys, right?"**

 **"Well yeah.. But... We... Kind of... Killed him..."** Gumball answerered, hoping this wouldn't tick the fox off.

Vanessa's eye widened a little, the others doing the same.

 **"Wait you killed Gilson? Like, for real? He's dead?"**

Gumball/Darwin nodded hesitantly, hoping that something bad wouldn't happen to them.

Vanessa had a slight smile, since to the others, this was good news.

 **"Huh, I'd never thought Gilson would get his bucket kicked by the very thing he was trying to accomplish. Good job."**

 **"Uh... Thanks?.."** Gumball was now very confused by this.

Noticing their confusion, Vanessa began to explain once again.

 **"To get the point across, Gilson's been doing this experimentation for years, like, longer than all of us living. Nobody's really tried to stand up to him really, so this is a first."**

 **"But why didn't you guys try standing up to him before?"** Darwin asked.

 **"Well, we don't exactly have much motive to do anything anymore. A lot of us here are falling apart, but it's not like we can do much about it. Besides, none of us have anything we can really fight Gilson with. He took out most of our normal characteristics."**

Vanessa flexed her hand, trying to get her claws out, but had no result.

 **"Really?.. Well... We have claws..."**

Hearing that sentence, the fox shot her head back up quickly.

 **"Wait what did you say?"**

 **"Uh.. We... Have claws..."** Gumball repeated, which caught some other creatures' attention.

 **"Show me."**

Vanessa came closer, a bit more curious now.

Reluctantly, Gumball/Darwin let the metal slide out of their hand, gleaming and clearly shown for all in the room to see.

 **"What else do you have?"** Vanessa questioned, as she studied the claws closely.

The two (technically two) shrugged, having no idea.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened, alerting everyone's attention.

Vanessa scowled, sounding as if she knew what was going to happen.

"Okay, who is next today.." Dr. F quietly said to himself, as he glanced around the room.

Spotting a creature, he smiled, motioning the person to come, which was looking very forced.

Once finished, Dr. F looked over at Vanessa.

"Hello _Vanessa_. It's good to see you again."

She said nothing, only giving a glare at the doctor.

Dr. F left the room, and Vanessa sighed.

 **"Um... What just happened?..."** Gumball asked, worried about what was to become of that person taken away.

 **"Dr. F likes to do little experiments on us like his brother. We lose a person almost everyday from this, since they never return back here."** Vanessa explained, as she sat herself down onto the ground, tired of standing.

 **"So... There really is no way out?.."** Darwin asked.

She nodded, which disappointed the two greatly.

There really was no way out. Or.. Was there?..

* * *

"Anything?"

Nicole looked over at Anais, who shook her head no.

She looked over at Richard, who was busy eating leftover French fries from the front seat.

"Richard!"

He flinched, and quickly stuffed the fries back in the cushion, as he looked out the window as well.

Suddenly, Nicole stepped on the brakes, stopping the car immediately.

Anais and Richard were a bit confused, yet worried as well.

"Wait a second.. Do you see that?"

Nicole leaned in a little, focusing on what was in front of her.

She noticed a strange looking figure walking in what appeared to be a hidden building.

But what made her suspicious and angry, was that the figure appeared to look a lot like Gilson, with only small details separating the figure from the man.

Nicole stepped out of the car sneakily, motioning Anais and Richard to stay in the car.

However, Anais disobeyed, and followed her, much to Nicole's dismay, but she ignored this factor.

Now closer to the building, the two looked around for an entrance.

"Over there.." Anais whispered, pointing to a secret door.

Quietly, they snuck inside, not noticed by the man.

Once the close was clear, they began to make a plan.

"Okay Anais, you go look for them, and I'll stay here in case that man starts getting suspicious." Nicole whispered, as she urged her daughter to go.

Anais listened, and walked down the hallway quietly, looking for any signs or clues.

She stopped, hearing sounds coming from a room across from her.

Relieved, Anais went closer to it, hearing her brothers inside the room.

However, she raised her eyebrow confused, since it sounded like they were talking to someone.

Opening the door quietly, the voices stopped, which was worrying to her.

Now getting a glimpse of what was inside, all she saw was darkness, looking as if there wasn't anything in there.

"Gumball, Darwin?... Are you in here?..." She whispered, peering into the room.

A pair of white eyes appeared, relieving her greatly.

 **"Wait.. You know her?.."**

Anais had a look of confusion, hearing a whole different voice speak.

She noticed a white eye looking at her, which confused her greatly.

Finding a switch, *disclaimer it's not the console* and turned on the lights, before a look of confusion, and shock appeared on her face.

"What the.."

An assortment of creatures could be seen around the room, a little blinded by the light since it hadn't been on in a long time.

There in the middle of the room was Gumball/Darwin, along with Vanessa sitting next to them.

With joy and relief on their face, Gumball/Darwin ran up to her, embracing her into a tight hug.

Anais hugged back, relief on her face as well.

"Thank goodness you guys are okay..."

She looked down, noticing some of their stitches were coming loose, which worried her greatly.

"Come on, Mom's waiting for us.."

Anais took their hand and led them out, but they didn't budge.

 **"But... We can't just leave these people here.."** Darwin said, a look of worry and sorrow now on their face.

Anais looked around at the others, before sighing.

"I guess you're right-"

She was cut off, as a scream was heard, sounding like Nicole's.

"Okay we really need to hurry, come on!"

The three ran down the hall, trying to hurry as fast as they could.

Suddenly, the stitches from that time at the theater gave way, and Gumball/Darwin fell onto the ground.

Noticing this, Anais quickly ran back, unsure of what to do.

"Oh crud oh crud..."

Not having much option left, she grabbed a pair of sissors that was on a shelf, and cut off a little bit of her dress sleeve.

She then put the severed limb in place, wrapping the fabric around Gumball/Darwin's leg to keep it together.

Now finished with that, she quickly took them by the hand and sped down the hallway, careful not to make any other stitches come loose.

The screaming ahead continued, which worried the three (technically three) greatly.

Upon arriving, they had a look of panic and horror on their faces.

Dr. F was pinning Nicole to the ground, and was holding what appeared to be a scalpel in his hand.

"This'll teach you for sneaking around my building!"

Soon, a horrible sight occurred.

Dr. F stabbed Nicole in the arm, who let out a scream of terror.

"Mom!"

Anais tried to pull the man off her mother, but had no avail.

"Gumball Darwin help-"

She was cut off, as Dr. F threw her off, making her fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"Not so fast little girl, let me have my little 'fun' first.." The man said, as Anais tried again to pull him off.

Gumball/Darwin ran towards Dr. F, and forcefully pushed him off, the man nearly thrown to the other side of the room.

 **"Get your hands off her you weirdo!"** Gumball yelled.

Dr. F smiled, as he slowly got up off the floor.

"Oh, you think you can defeat me _that_ easily, eh? Well two can play it that game!"

The man ran towards them with another scalpel, only to get metal claws piercing through his chest.

"Crap..." The man sputtered, as he fell to the ground lifelessly.

Anais quickly helped Nicole up, who was still wounded in the arm.

"Don't worry Mom, everything's going to be okay.."

* * *

The three were just about ready to leave.

Nicole was safely placed in the car, with a wrapped make-do bandage on her arm, made by the others in the building.

 **"So... Are we ever going to see you guys again?"** Gumball asked.

Vanessa shrugged, a smile on her face.

 **"Maybe, but it's not like we're gonna start walking around again. At least not yet anyway."** She said.

Vanessa then embraced Gumball/Darwin in a little goodbye hug, as the others were behind her in the doorway.

 **"It's been nice knowing you guys, thanks for everything."**

 **"No problem Vanessa, it's been nice knowing you too."** Darwin replied, as he and Gumball returned the favor.

The station wagon's horn was heard, being sounded by Anais.

"Come on guys!" She called. "This bandage isn't going to hold for long!"

 **"You should probably get going."** Vanessa said, as she broke away from the hug.

The others said their goodbyes, as Gumball/Darwin went into the car.

"Is everyone ready?" Richard asked.

The four in the car nodded, signaling him to drive.

He started the engine, driving the family back to the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that was chapter twelve! Let me know what you think! Was it good?"**

 **Real quick, I wanna give a shout out to PuzzleMaster1998 and Spineshocker62645 for their positive feedback on this story! I cannot thank em' enough!**

 **With that said, see you in the next chapter!**

 **INFO**

 **-Gregory Gilson has a brother, Dr. F, who normally kidnaps any experiment escapees. However, he is now dead.**

 **-The others now own the building, or well, live in it, since Dr. F is now dead.**

 **-Normally, Dr. F will also expieriment on a stitched up creature as well like his brother, often studying the mechanics. However, keeping the creature alive is highly unlikely, they usually die.**

 **-As of now, Gumball/Darwin have metal claws in their hand (Gumball's hand), placed in by Gilson. They normally use them for defense.**

 **-Vanessa the Fox and all the other stitched creatures are owned by me. Any use of them will have to regard my permission.**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **And now, a little special feature I like to call... FUN FACTS OF THE CHAPTER!**

 **-This AU was based on a Halloween drawing I did in October, 2018. It mostly resembled the model design, but with a dark twist, you know, blood and stuff.**

 **-At first, I had trouble coming up with a name for this. Originally, it was called 'All Stitched Up AU', based on the same name of the Halloween drawing, aka, 'All Stitched Up..'.**

 **-The design was a little different from the one we're all familiar with today. Originally in older concept design sketches, Gumball/Darwin had sharp fangs sticking out. I cut this out of the model, because I didn't like it. Also, it was a little difficult to keep remembering that detail.**

 **-Keeping on topic with original designs, Gumball/Darwin also had two tails, one being Darwin's but ripped a little, and of course Gumball's with the orange part stitched to it. I cut that out due to again, the details. Also, another reason was because it's kind of difficult to draw two tails on something for me, (No offense to you Tails fans out there) so I cut it out.**

 **-If you looked at the old cover for this fanfic, Gumball/Darwin originally had just orange ears. I changed that. Why? Because it looked weird, and I wanted more stitches.**

 **-Last fact! Gilson also had major design changes like Gumball/Darwin. Originally for him, he wore a lab coat AND HAD AN ACTUAL FACE! Yep that's right folks, he had eyeballs and a nose before. I changed that design though, since it looked weird, and it literally didn't make him look creepy, only weird.**

 **END OF FUN FACTS.**

 **Chapter 13: COMING SOON.**


	13. The X group

**Well, here's chapter thirteen people!**

 **I truthfully had NO idea what to write for this one.. But then, a beautiful miracle called the reviews section had helped me out.**

 **The miracle review!**

 **Guest: Ok how about, darball, Bobert, and penny go to his**  
 **The creepy dudes place and get back the leftover parts for to make darball and put them back together.**  
 **Also creepy dude cloning machine.**

 **Thank god the creativity in me as risen again. Well, since this review helped my imagination to get flowing again, here is the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Previously on this story.._**

 _The others said their goodbyes, as Gumball/Darwin went into the car._

 _"Is everyone ready?" Richard asked._

 _The four in the car nodded, signaling him to drive._

 _He started the engine, driving the family back to the house_ _._

 ** _Now onto the chapter!_**

* * *

The family had finally gotten home from this long, yet crazy day.

Anais helped her mother into the house, making sure that the make-do bandage was staying on while doing so.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, as Nicole sat into a chair.

"Yes Anais, I'm fine."

Anais quickly went to the bathroom to get the medical kit, while Nicole waited patiently.

She noticed Richard come in, quickly followed by Gumball/Darwin.

"Nobody saw anything right?" She questioned.

The two (technically two) shook their head no, and sat on the couch with Richard.

Soon, Anais came back down, holding the kit in her hands.

She went over to Nicole and replaced the bandage with a better, more secure one.

Once done, it was a moment of silence for the two, the only sound being the three boys (technically three) sleeping on the couch peacefully.

"Mom... This isn't going to.. Happen again, right?"

Nicole sighed, knowing this question would probably be asked sooner or later.

"I don't know.. It might, or it might not.."

"Sorry I asked that... I'm just.."

Anais took a deep breath, and continued what she was going to say.

"I'm just worried.. I mean, it seems almost everyone in town hates that Gilson guy and his experiments.. I just don't want those people to hurt them..." She said quietly, a look of worry and sorrow on her face.

Nicole then embraced Anais into a small hug, trying to ease her worries.

"I know sweetheart.. I'm worried too.. But everything's going to be okay, nothing bad is going to happen.."

"You don't know that.."

"I know.." Nicole rolled her eyes, expecting this reaction.

The two then sat quietly, watching the clock's hours pass by.

* * *

Like usual, things were rough again, but seemed normal in a way.

"Bye sweetheart, have a good day!" Nicole called, as Anais went to the bus that was waiting outside.

Upon arriving onto the bus however, she received a few weird looks from other kids, as she sat down in the back by herself as usual.

"Anais.."

Hearing the whisper, she looked to the front of her, where Penny resided, a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah?"

Making sure nobody else was really hearing this, the fairy quickly sat beside Anais.

"Uh.. I have some bad news... It's pretty terrible..."

"Well what is it?" Anais asked.

"I heard other kids today, they were.. Talking about your brothers..."

"So? That's usually the case for them."

"No not like that.."

Anais was a bit worried by this, since this really didn't sound good at all.

"From what I heard.. There's this group in town.. They.. They want to get rid of everything that involves that 'Gilson' guy.. Including the victims..." Penny continued, her voice down to a low whisper.

"But.. Nobody knows where they are... Right?.."

"Not right now no, but.. Anais..."

The fairy had a very big look of concern, remembering the exact words those kids had said.

"That group... They're going to kill them... Every single one of those people... Until nobody from that incident is left..."

Anais gasped a little, realizing what this meant.

The group was going to kill her brothers, with no mercy.

* * *

Nicole was casually typing in her office, until a conversation could be heard near her.

"Hey, have you heard of that new group? I hear they _really_ don't like that Gilson guy."

She stopped, and quietly listened to the two employees, worried on what they were talking about.

"Yeah, I heard. The leader guy said something about killing all those weird things or something?

 _Kill?..._

Nicole continued to listen, a look of worry and concern on her face.

"Yep. I honestly agree with em'. Those things have _got_ to go."

"So who's the leader?"

"Well, he's this circle guy that goes by the name 'X'. Not sure why he chose it, but it sounds okay."

"X? Huh. What is he going to do with Gilson's expieriments?"

"I just said, he's going to kill him. X said that fire would be the best option."

"Yeah, that sounds pretty true."

"Well, talk to ya later!"

"Yep, same here!"

The two workers left, going back to their work spaces.

Nicole then went back to typing, but worry, fear, and concern, were the only things she could think about.

* * *

Gumball/Darwin were sitting at the computer, watching whatever was on Elmore Stream-it at the moment.

A weird video appeared in the recommended section, the title being, 'X's speech'

 _(Gumball is first, then Darwin)_

 _Uh.. Okay... This sounds weird.._

 _Maybe we should watch it.. Just to see what it is.._

They then clicked on it, the video loading instantly.

A circle like man appeared to be speaking in the video, but due to the new house rules, it was silent.

Hesitant, they then turned the volume up, as the man was now heard.

 _"Good day citizens of Elmore! I am X, leader of the group to get rid of anything to do with Gilson and his work."_

 _Oh no.. This isn't good..._

 _Yeah..._

Gumball/Darwin continued to watch, a look of worry on their face.

 _"When I say kill, I mean KILL every single one of those monsters Gilson has created over the years. Fire, is the best option for these wretched freaks, and that is a promise."_

 _Does that mean..._

 _Yes Gumball... I think that's exactly what that X guy means..._

 _"So join me fellow people! Join X, and stop this madness ONCE AND FOR ALL!"  
_ Cheering could be heard in the background, implying that X was talking to an actual audience.

 _This sounds bad.._

 _I hope Anais and Mrs. Mom knows about this..._

 _Yeah.._

* * *

As soon as Nicole got home, Gumball/Darwin raced down the stairs at full speed, concern, worry, and fear all on their face.

"Kids what's wrong-"

 **"Did you hear about that group today?"** Gumball questioned, as the two (technically two) were now at the bottom of the stairs.

Nicole sighed, nodding her head.

"Yes.. I heard about it..

"Who heard what now?"

Richard woke up from his nap, and looked at the three confused.

Soon, Anais came in as well.

"Guys.. I have terrible news..." She said, only to notice the looks on Nicole and Gumball/Darwin's face, implying that they already knew.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Richard asked, still very confused.

Nicole sighed, and explained the whole 'X group killing' thing, which made him worried as well.

"We need to act _now_.. Who knows how much longer we have until X finds out!" Anais said, as she set her backpack down.

 _"Attention! Breaking news!"_

The family quickly looked at the TV, the worry still present on their face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Oh crud are they in a pickle..**

 **Anyway, X is a new character added to this story! I hope you like that!**

 **The review I mentioned earlier is going to be a little bit of a point in the story, you'll just have to wait until that happens.**

 **With that said, see you in the next chapter!**

 **INFO**

 **-X is the leader of a group, *name not made yet*, that plans on killing all of the victims of Gilson's expieriments, which includes Gumball/Darwin. Many people in Elmore support this group.**

 **-Shown last chapter, Nicole was cut in the arm, and now has a bandage for a while, until it heals.**

 **-Gumball/Darwin have to be VERY quiet when Richard is either sleeping, or out somewhere, due to the possibility someone could suspect something if there were noises.**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **Chapter 14: COMING SOON.**


	14. Caught!

**Well, here's another chapter!**

 **Quick side note, I decided to name that group the 'X Group', because the leader is X so why not.**

 **X Group!**

 **Another note I need to discuss with you guys.**

 **I've recently got a review that, really doesn't make me happy for it.**

 **So, 'jesus Christ sto', to make you stop cursing at me for it, I'm not going to write 'the two (technically two)' or etc., ever.**

 **Now that's taken care of, so STOP HATING ON ME!**

 **Sorry, hate reviews aren't really my cup of tea, so I can easily triggered if someone curses at me like that.**

 **Anyway, for everyone else, here is chapter 14. Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Previously on FDAU..**_

 _As soon as Nicole got home, Gumball/Darwin raced down the stairs at full speed, concern, worry, and fear all on their face._

 _"Kids what's wrong-"_

 _ **"Did you hear about that group today?"** Gumball questioned, as the two (technically two) were now at the bottom of the stairs._

 _Nicole sighed, nodding her head._

 _"Yes.. I heard about it.._

 _"Who heard what now?"_

 _Richard woke up from his nap, and looked at the three confused._

 _Soon, Anais came in as well._

 _"Guys.. I have terrible news..." She said, only to notice the looks on Nicole and Gumball/Darwin's face, implying that they already knew._

 _"Can someone explain what's going on?" Richard asked, still very confused._

 _Nicole sighed, and explained the whole 'X group killing' thing, which made him worried as well._

 _"We need to act now.. Who knows how much longer we have until X finds out!" Anais said, as she set her backpack down._

 _"Attention! Breaking news!"_

 _The family quickly looked at the TV, the worry still present on their face._

 ** _Now onto the chapter!_**

* * *

 _"Today, the popular 'X Group' burned down a local building. Officials say that the building was actually property of Dr. Frank Gilson. Leader of this X group claimed that there were 'experiments' inside at the time, and vowed to kill them all at any cost. So far, nothing has been found from the fire, other than ashes and cement."_

"This is _really_ bad.. If they found that building already, then that X Group is definitely going to find out!" Anais said, as she glanced out the window just in case.

 **"I hope Vanessa's okay.."** Darwin said, with worry in his voice.

"She's a smart girl, I'm sure she made it out."

Nicole looked back at the TV, which was showing the daily weather.

 **"Or she really _is_ dead.."**

Gumball/Darwin were now facing the wall, not bothering to look at the others.

"Gumball don't think like that, I'm sure she's just hiding somewhere okay? Just calm down-"

Before Anais could react, they quickly turned around, some anger clearly shown on their face.

 **"How are you supposed to that then when half of the world is trying to kill you?!"**

Suddenly, the doorbell was rung outside, which worried everyone.

Nicole quickly went over to the door, as Anais quickly helped Gumball/Darwin get into a hiding spot.

Opening the door, Nicole was now face to face with X.

"Good evening mam." He greeted, a stern look on his face.

"Oh hello, X was it? What are you doing here?"

Nicole tried her best to stay calm, but his serious face was very intense.

"Have you seen any weird things around here? My group and I are looking for the last experiment that's still around here somewhere."

"Not that I've seen no.."

"This isn't a lie, correct?"

"Well no, not all X." Nicole quickly replied, praying that X would take the bait and leave already.

"Hm. Very well then. Enjoy the rest of your day mam."

Before anyone could react, X then pointed towards Nicole.

"Not! I know you're hiding that thing from me!"

Meanwhile, as X was 'talking', aka mostly yelling at Nicole, Anais quickly led Gumball/Darwin into the kitchen quietly, hoping X wouldn't see them.

"Mam, I don't want to have to use force, but I will if I have to! If you don't cooperate with me, then you'll see _nothing_ left of this house in five minutes!"

Nicole was getting annoyed by this, but didn't want to get themselves caught, so she kept her fists down in order not to outright punch this man in the face.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have no idea what you are talking about. But I can't tolerate this kind of behavior, so I'm kindly asking that you please leave." She said politely yet calmly.

"You have six seconds to tell me where they are, and I mean it. If I don't get an answer after those seconds, then it's bye bye to your house!"

X looked past Nicole, noticing some shadows in the kitchen.

"Knew it."

Before he could get closer, Nicole quickly blocked the way.

"Picking a fight eh? This shall be easy."

Suddenly, X took out a device, pointing it directly at Nicole, and pressed the button.

Streams of electricity went through her body, as Nicole fell to the ground paralyzed.

X then turned towards his 'henchmen'.

"Take care of her and that fat one over there, will ya? I'll go check the kitchen."

Hearing this, Anais's eyes widened.

"Come on, we need to get out of here.." She whispered.

Anais quickly grabbed Gumball/Darwin by the hand and ran to the backdoor, X's footsteps coming closer.

 _"Move it men! We've got ourselves some escapees here!"_

Now panicking, the three quickly went out into the backyard, as the X group was coming close behind.

Gumball/Darwin jumped over the fence, however, Anais couldn't easily do that.

She tried to reach the top of the wood, but kept failing, as the X group spotted her.

"Hey!"

Anais kept trying, until eventually Gumball/Darwin swung her over to the other side.

"Thanks.."

Before she could react however, they took her by the arm and continued jumping over the fences, as the X group chased after them.

Soon, the three were now running down the sidewalk, as passers-by watched confused and worried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Okay, I know, It's a little annoying that the chapter ends here, but don't worry! There's more where that came from!**

 **The next chapter is going to be fairly interesting to say the least, so I wanna save the action for it.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think! Was it good?**

 **Oh look! I didn't use 'two (technically two!)' in this! IN YOUR FACE JESUS CHRIST STO! Now please stop calling me a frick head, okay? (you know what he meant)**

 **With that said, see you in the next chapter!**

 **INFO**

 **-The 'X Group', is an organization that is known for killing off Gilson victims, or 'expieriments' as X likes to call it. Right now, Gumball/Darwin and Anais are being chased by them, since they want to kill off the two as well.**

 **-Gumball/Darwin are now one of the only victims left. The rest are dead. (I said ONE OF THE ONLY ONES LEFT.)**

 **-X has a Taser, and a lighter. He uses them to burn places down, and Taser people.**

 **-OBVIOUSLY Gilson and his brother Frank are dead. They were each killed by Gumball/Darwin. Why? Defense for family obviously. (and the other victims I guess)**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **Chapter fifteen: COMING SOON.**


	15. Pain and sorrow

**Okay, here's something I need to talk about.**

 **So, right now in the story might seem confusing.. About how the X Group isn't getting stopped by the police or anything.. But let me explain.**

 **The police can't really do all that much, but ARE trying to stop them.**

 **It's just difficult, because X is a pretty stubborn leader, and will do whatever it takes to get rid of the Gilson victims. (or also known as the experiments.)**

 **That's why it's confusing right now. This explanation is going to be mentioned in this chapter again, or well, in the story anyway.**

 **So be prepared for that.**

 **Anyway, with all that said and out of the way, onto the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Previously on FDAU..**_

 _X looked past Nicole, noticing some shadows in the kitchen._

 _"Knew it."_

 _Before he could get closer, Nicole quickly blocked the way._

 _"Picking a fight eh? This shall be easy."_

 _Suddenly, X took out a device, pointing it directly at Nicole, and pressed the button._

 _Streams of electricity went through her body, as Nicole fell to the ground paralyzed._

 _X then turned towards his 'henchmen'._

 _"Take care of her and that fat one over there, will ya? I'll go check the kitchen."_

 _Hearing this, Anais's eyes widened._

 _"Come on, we need to get out of here.." She whispered._

 _Anais quickly grabbed Gumball/Darwin by the hand and ran to the backdoor, X's footsteps coming closer._

 _"Move it men! We've got ourselves some escapees here!"_

 _Now panicking, the three quickly went out into the backyard, as the X group was coming close behind._

 _Gumball/Darwin jumped over the fence, however, Anais couldn't easily do that._

 _She tried to reach the top of the wood, but kept failing, as the X group spotted her._

 _"Hey!"_

 _Anais kept trying, until eventually Gumball/Darwin swung her over to the other side._

 _"Thanks.."_

 _Before she could react however, they took her by the arm and continued jumping over the fences, as the X group chased after them._

 _Soon, the three were now running down the sidewalk, as passers-by watched confused and worried._

 ** _Now onto the chapter!_**

* * *

X and his men were pretty close to catching them, as Gumball/Darwin and Anais continued to run away from these guys.

"You can't escape fate!" X Yelled, getting a chorus of 'yeah!' and 'He's right!' from the men.

The three quickly hid behind an array of garbage cans, worried and terrified out of their minds.

Before X could get closer however, a small crowd of 'X followers' were behind him, asking an assortment of questions.

"It's X!"

"Hi X!"

"What are you killing now?"

"Pipe down people!" X scolded. "Can't you see I'm on a hunt here?!"

The followers quickly grew silent, much to his relief.

Gumball/Darwin and Anais tried to stay very quiet, and also tried to stay hidden.

However, it looked like a follower had spotted them.

"Hey!" The person shouted. "Right there! They're right there X!"

Terrified, the three tried to run away again, but they were surrounded by the swarm of followers.

"There's nowhere to run now you three.. You'll have to accept fate.." X said, getting his weapons ready.

Gumball/Darwin backed away slowly, until they were now leaning onto a fence.

Anais stood in front, ready to quickly defend her brothers any minute.

Seeing this, X had a small smile, as a chuckle was heard coming out of him.

"Don't even sweat it little girl, you can't protect them."

"Yes I can! You're not getting a single hand on them just leave my brothers alone!"

Before she could react, X lifted her off the ground, making them face to face with each other.

"Look girl, there's a certain point when it comes to little _toys_ like that thing.."

He dropped her onto the ground, and snapped his fingers, alerting his men.

Obeying orders, the men quickly grabbed Gumball/Darwin by both arms, who were desperately trying to escape.

X soon continued, as he faced Anais with a small sneer.

"New toys will get busted after a while, but there's one thing that we _all_ know when it comes to those."

He snapped his finger's again, and one of the men started pulling onto Gumball/Darwin's right arm, as Anais was watching with worry and panic.

"No don't!" She yelled, but X lifted her back up, making her unable to help her brothers.

"No matter how many times you fix those broken toys, they'll always break again. Again, and again, and again. No matter how many times you try, you can _never_ rightfully fix it. Why? You can't fix everything."

The men started twisting the two's arm, which now actually hurt, as they let out a cry of pain.

"No stop it!"

Anais desperately tried to escape, but X held her tightly, his grip starting to hurt.

She was soon forced to watch in horror, as red blood leaked out of the bandage, once the men had finally cut into the arm with a small knife, tears now streaming down Gumball/Darwin's face.

Soon, the men were starting to try and tear the two apart, cutting into the bandages deep, blood now dripping onto the ground.

"This is what happens little girl, this is life! You can't fix everything!"

Finally, this was it, the last straw, the breaking point.

"STOP IT!"

Anais kicked X hard in the stomach, and he quickly dropped her in surprise.

She ran towards her brothers, nearly punching most of the men coming towards them.

Now determined, she took Gumball/Darwin by the hand, and quickly dashed down the street, the yells of the X Group starting to fade out.

After a while, the three finally lost the men, as they were resting near an alleyway.

Remembering what happened earlier, Anais examined the cuts, worry now on her face.

Blood now soaked through the bandages greatly, still dripping onto the ground, along with some of it coming out of the two's mouth, looking as if someone had punched them in the face.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can go back to the house and fix this up.."

Anais stood up, and helped her limping brothers get down the sidewalk, also watching for any sign of X and his group.

Before the three could react though, the X followers were in front of them, holding what appeared to be torches and pitchforks.

"You're not going anywhere!"

One of the followers pointed at Anais.

"Give us the monster kid, we don't want to have to use force on you."

Anais began to back away, Gumball/Darwin doing the same.

"So that's how it is eh? Alright then. GET THEM!"

The followers started getting closer, as the three took off down the street.

Noticing a convience store up ahead, Anais quickly went inside, taking her brothers inside as well.

Larry was standing at the counter confused, as she quickly placed a box of bandages in front of him from off the shelf.

"Watterson what is going-"

He had a look of confusion and fright, once noticing Gumball/Darwin behind her.

"No time to explain Larry, just ring it up!"

Hesitant, he did as said, and gave the box back to Anais.

"That'll be-"

"There you go thank you!"

She threw the money towards him and quickly exited the store with her brothers, leaving a confused Larry to ponder what just happened.

Anais went inside another alleyway, as she watched the angry mob of followers pass, not noticing them there.

Now that they were safe, she helped Gumball/Darwin onto an upside down garbage can.

She then took off the old, bloody bandages, and tossed them aside, as she carefully wrapped the new ones on.

Finally, she used some of the new bandages and wiped the blood off Gumball/Darwin's mouth.

"There.. Now come on, we need to get out of here.. Before that mob comes back.."

 **"But Anais, _where_ are we going to go?.. It's not like there's much places to hide anymore.."** Gumball said, worry, fear, and panic in his voice.

"I know.. But we might as well go back to the house.. I'm sure they won't go there.."

The three made their way back to the house, being super cautious on not being seen.

As soon as they opened the door, Nicole quickly took them inside, worry on her face.

"Oh my gosh kids are you okay?! Did those men hurt you?!"

 **"Uh... Yeah..."** Gumball answered, still remembering the terrible scene.

 **"We're okay though Mrs. Mom, nothing too bad.."** Darwin added, hoping to at least calm her down.

Nicole sighed, looking as if she were making a decision.

Soon, with a tearful look, she gave the three a backpack, which was full of useful supplies.

She then bent down to face Anais, who looked pretty confused.

"Anais, take them to the forest.. They'll be safe there.."

"Wait what? Mom what are you talking about?.. You don't mean..."

"Yes, I'm sorry. Don't worry, I packed some things in the bag, it'll be good for a while.."

 **"Wait Mom hold on, you want us to go to the Forest Of Doom?.. Aren't they're like, you know, monsters in there?.."** Gumball questioned, still confused by this as well as Anais.

"Look it's just.. You aren't safe here anymore.. Those men are going to come back.. I know it.."

"But can't we just stop those guys like we usually do?.."

Nicole sighed, and began to speak again.

"Nothing's like it used to be Anais... I'm sorry... But.. I'm only trying to protect them.."

"I am too, but how long are they going to stay in there?..."

Nicole didn't reply, not sure on the answer.

A bit hurt, Anais then continued.

"I.. I'm going with them then."

Surprised, Nicole looked at Anais with a questioning look.

"What? But Anais-"

"I can't just leave them in the forest by themselves.. Especially with those monsters.. I'm going with them."

"Okay then.. If you want.. You can take something before you leave.."

Nicole watched, as the three quickly went up the stairs, a look of sorrow on her face.

"Well... I did it Richard... I said it.."

Her husband hugged her in a calming, yet comforting manner, a look of sorrow on his face as well.

* * *

Soon, the three had come back downstairs, meaning it was time to leave.

Nicole and Richard said their goodbyes, while also giving them a tight hug.

Before Anais could leave, Nicole quickly stopped her.

"Anais, keep them safe for me.. Okay?"

Anais gave a nod to her mother, signifying that she understood.

"Don't worry mom, we'll be fine."

She soon left, leaving a teary eyed Nicole at the doorway.

The three then went on their way, making sure to stay hidden from the angry X followers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well, here we go. There is chapter fifteen.**

 **Let me know what you think! Was it good?**

 **Oh whoops. I didn't mention the police in here.. Well.. Don't worry, they'll be in chapter sixteen.**

 **So what will happen next? Will everything somehow turn out okay?**

 **Stay tuned, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **INFO**

 **-The X Group has a wide following, more or less X does anyway. The 'X followers' right now are chasing after Gumball/Darwin and Anais. Even better, they're chasing them with good ol' torches and pitchforks!**

 **-Gumball/Darwin and Anais are now heading off to the forest, where it is somewhat safe from the X Group and its angry mob of followers trying to kill them. Or well, kill Gumball/Darwin anyway.**

 **-FUN FACT! Remember when I said in chapter nine, that I would use the 'Frankensteins being afraid of fire' joke? Well, its here now. X uses FIRE to kill the experiments, which is what Gumball/Darwin are trying to avoid getting killed by. SEE WHAT I DID THERE? There's the joke!**

 **-ANOTHER FUN FACT! I was originally going to have a scene where the followers went inside a 'torches and pitchforks' store in town, which basically explained where those came from. I thought it was weird, so I didn't write it. But it was supposed to be a reference to a SpongeBob episode I don't remember the title of.**

 **-For your information, YES, Gumball/Darwin can bleed. It's been proven here in this chapter, and technically in chapters 3 and four, since you know, at that time they had cuts all over their body. But like usual, they can't feel pain when something's torn off. Only when something gets twisted or cut I guess. (or punched, kicked, etc.)**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **A design change I forgot to mention!** **\- In the original sketches for this AU, Gumball/Darwin were supposed to cry blood instead of normal tears. It was mostly a very huge nod to the original drawing that the AU's based off of, which had them crying blood. It sounded like a weird concept, so I just scraped that idea.**

 **Another scrapped idea! (or scene to be exact!)- For chapter fourteen, I had a sketch that was never used in this. In the sketch, (or scene) Anais had a large clawmark across her face, and was feeling the injury with tears in her eyes. If you couldn't tell, there was going to be a scene after Gumball's sudden outburst, where on accident the two hit Anais in the face with the metal claws. Then like the typical cliché, they pretty much get upset by this. I scrapped this scene and sketch, because it felt kind of weird in the chapter, so yeah. However, I MIGHT use this scene in a future chapter. MAYBE! I'm not honestly quite sure yet, I'm still thinking about it. Quick question. Would YOU want that scene in this? Just let me know in a review or something, I'm just curious on what I get for feedback on it. :/**

 **Anyway, there's the explanation! Again, see you in the next chapter!**

 **Chapter sixteen: COMING SOON.**


	16. Forests with monsters

**Well, chapter sixteen is here!**

 **Okay, so.. Some of you guys responded to my question thing on whether I should include that deleted scene in the story or not.**

 **Yes I know, it kind of sounds weird yet.. I guess kind of sad I dunno. :/**

 **But I've made my decision.**

 **And the answer is... (drumroll please)...**

 **I don't know yet.**

 **Whoops, that's not an answer is it?...**

 **Yeah uh.. I'm still thinking. The scene was pretty weird in general, so... Maybe I'll include it? I have no idea yet. Just.. Look in this chapter.. It might, or might not be written in there.**

 **Quick side note! FINALLY I'll get the police X thing out of the way. Which means yes, it'll be explained in this chapter. (spoiler alert: I didn't write it in yet! :( )**

 **Anyway, with that said, enjoy the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Previously on FDAU...**_

 _Soon, the three had come back downstairs, meaning it was time to leave._

 _Nicole and Richard said their goodbyes, while also giving them a tight hug._

 _Before Anais could leave, Nicole quickly stopped her._

 _"Anais, keep them safe for me.. Okay?"_

 _Anais gave a nod to her mother, signifying that she understood._

 _"Don't worry mom, we'll be fine."_

 _She soon left, leaving a teary eyed Nicole at the doorway._

 _The three then went on their way, making sure to stay hidden from the angry X followers._

 ** _Now onto the chapter!_**

* * *

The forest of doom, known for getting people lost in it, and pretty much being shaped like a skull.

But what it was known for most, was its very, very, wide scale of monsters, who could kill any person if they really wanted to.

Pretty much, the forest could be dangerous at times.

"Well.. This is it.. We're here.."

Anais stood in front of the forest entrance, carrying the backpack on her shoulders, which was pretty heavy.

The woods seemed to loom over the three, its trees brushing against each other from the wind current.

Hesitant, Anais continued forward, with her brothers following close behind.

A twig snapped, and the three instantly stopped, worry on their faces.

Now hearing nothing, they continued on their way, now even more careful.

After a while, they stopped in a small little clearing, since it was going to be night soon.

Anais set the backpack onto the grass, a little relieved that she wasn't carrying it at the moment.

"Okay.. As long as no weird creatures jump out and attack us, we'll be safe here for now.."

She glanced up at the sky, noticing it was beginning to get dark.

Gumball/Darwin sat down onto the grass, the breeze gently brushing against their fur. (or well, Gumball's fur anyway.)

 **"Do you think those X guys are ever going to stop trying to kill us?.."** Gumball asked, still pretty worried about the situation.

"I'm not really sure.. I guess it depends.." Anais replied, as she got out a small blanket from the backpack.

 **"I hope Mrs. Mom is okay... She looked pretty sad when we left.."** Darwin was also worried, yet a little concerned for Nicole.

"Well.. Don't worry.. I'm sure we won't be in here forever.."

* * *

It was now night time, the trees casting shadows, and barely noticeable to the eye.

Anais was awake however, still worried about those X group guys.

Those people really _did_ want to kill all of those victims of Gilson's experiments.

Her brothers were slumped over beside her, fast asleep.

Anais let out a small and quiet sigh, as she continued to look ahead at the trees.

What exactly was the plan now? Those X Group guys were eventually going to find them in here, well, if they're smart enough.

But even with that factor, they would be pretty much stuck in the woods until then.

 _Maybe this can wait until the morning.._

Soon, she too, finally went to sleep.

* * *

MEANWHILE. (in the subconscious I guess)

 _Wait.. What... Darwin?.. Are you there?.._

 _..._

Gumball felt a singeing pain, as he woke up to find himself surrounded in darkness.

 _Darwin?.. Where are you?..._

He tried to speak in thoughts, but his brother didn't reply at all.

Looking down however, he now knew why.

Gumball was somehow back to his normal self, no signs of Darwin stitched on in sight.

"W-Wait what?!"

He was pretty shocked by this, noticing his voice was okay as well.

"Wait Darwin where are you?.. Are you here?.."

Gumball walked around in the darkness, trying to look for his brother.

Eventually, he saw Elmore Jr. High coming to view, which was confusing, but at least someplace Darwin could be.

He stepped inside the building hesitantly, but stopped to notice something strange.

It seemed that school was in session, and students turned to look at him confused.

"Uh... Hi?..."

Gumball wasn't sure how to respond to this, as he continued walking down the halls.

"What are you doing?"

Gumball quickly turned around, startled by the voice.

"Oh Anais it's just you.." He said, sighing in relief.

"What are you doing?" She repeated.

"Uh.. Well... I was looking for Darwin.. Have you seen him anywhere?..."

Suddenly, Anais had this weird look on her face, looking as if she were either worried, or frightened.

"Anais are... You okay?"

Gumball glanced around, noticing other students had the same look as his sister.

"Don't find him..." Anais's voice was monotoned in a creepy way, yet was full of fear as well.

"Wait what? Why not?"

"Don't find him... Danger..."

Worried, Gumball walked down the hall some more, noticing the looks on the students wouldn't stop.

"Gumball! Over here!"

He looked ahead, seeing Darwin waving frantically, looking relieved to find him.

"Darwin there you are.. Say, do you know why everyone's acting weird? They told me not to find you or something.." Gumball said, as he walked towards him.

"I don't know, they said the same thing to me.." Darwin replied, a bit weirded out by this factor.

The students around them were still shown with that creepy look, as both sides of the hallway kids pointed at the two.

"Danger... Warning..."

"Okay guys, this is getting creepy.. Can you kind of.. You know.. STOP BEING SO WEIRD!" Gumball shouted, clearly weirded out by these people.

"I... Don't think yelling at them is going to make them stop..." Darwin had a look of worry, as he noticed the students weren't moving an inch.

Gumball sighed, and proceeded to leave.

"Come on, let's just get out of here-"

Before he could react, the students on his side of the hall grabbed him, the same being for Darwin's side as well.

"What the what?! What are you people doing?!"

Gumball tried to break free, but the students were gripping on tight, and it seemed as if all his strength was decreasing.

"Danger..." They uttered, as they started pulling him away further down their side of the hall.

"No let me go!"

Darwin was getting the same treatment as well, as the two were trying to escape from these students' grip.

They were soon getting farther and farther away from each other, much to their dismay.

Suddenly, a strange barrier appeared in the center of the hall, separating the two from each other.

The students finally let go of them, and they were dropped onto the ground.

Gumball ran up to the barrier, terror and panic on his face, as Darwin was doing the same.

"Don't worry! I'll try and get us out of this! I just need to-"

"Save it, child. There's not much solutions here."

Hearing the voice, Gumball scowled, knowing who this person was.

"I thought you were dead. Like, _really_ dead this time.."

Gilson was standing in the center, a small smirk on his face.

"Child, you can't perfectly get rid of me you know. I'm immortal now, remember?"

"No you aren't. We literally took out your heart."

"Oh really now?"

Gilson stepped forward, looking into Gumball's side of the barrier.

"I'm afraid you and your brother there aren't going to be able to meet entirely. Unfortunate for you isn't it? But.. There is.. One way..."

Gumball's eyes widened, as Gilson pulled out a scapel.

"Then, you'll be together.. Right?.."

He watched, as the crazy man began walking over to Darwin's side of the barrier.

Fear was pretty much only on his mind, as Gumball was banging onto the barrier with his fists.

"No! Don't you even dare you psycho!"

Gilson was smiling, as the Darwin's side of the barrier began disappearing, leaving the mad scientist to get to him easily.

However, Gumball's side of the barrier wouldn't do the same, as he was desperately banging on it and shouting.

Much to his horror, the sharp object was stabbed into Darwin's arm, who let out a cry of pain.

Gumball winced, gripping onto his arm in pain, somehow feeling like the scalpel stabbed into him instead.

"Ow... What the?..."

He looked up, watching in horror as Gilson kept stabbing his brother, while also getting inflicted as well.

Noticing this, Gilson smiled, as he finally let go of Darwin.

"Oh, seems to look like it hurts you too, am I correct?"

Darkness started covering the halls, as students disappeared.

 _Wait a second.. This is probably just a dream! Maybe that's why things are weird..._

 _Hm.. Yeah.. That sounds legit.._

 _Wait hold on, Darwin is that you?! Does this mean.._

 _Yep.._

 _Darn it.._

Gumball and Darwin were now back to being stitched together again, their unnatural white glowing eyes being the only light source in all of this darkness.

A look of worry, fear, and panic, were on their face, as they saw Gilson appear again.

The crazy man was getting closer, as an ominous tone seemed to be rising.

"Nowhere to run now children..."

Gumball/Darwin tried to back away, but a force was holding them down, making it nearly impossible to move.

Gilson was now at least ten feet away, a smile on his face.

"What's the point to anyway?.."

The man lifted up the scalpel in his hand, a crazed look on his face now.

"YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD!"

The two screamed, as the scalpel was getting closer.

* * *

Gumball/Darwin quickly woke up, nearly terrified out of their mind.

Glancing at the surroundings, they sighed in relief.

Only a nightmare.

However, peace was cut short, as a faint howl was heard in the distance.

Hearing this, Gumball/Darwin had a look of worry, as the howls continued.

Soon, they saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes watching them in the darkness, the howls not stopping.

Gumball/Darwin quietly went over to Anais, who was still peacefully sleeping, as they tried to make little movements.

 **"Anais wake up.."** Gumball whispered, as the two were carefully nudging her awake.

Anais woke up sleepily, confused of what was going on.

"...What is it?..."

 **"There's something watching us.."** Darwin replied quietly, as Anais noticed the creature in the darkness.

Another howl was heard, but was closer to the three.

"Okay.. On the count of three.. We grab the bag.. And run for it.." Anais whispered.

The three watched, as patterns of eyes appeared in the trees, all of them directly placed at them.

"One..."

A creature's tongue could be seen, with green drool dripping out of its mouth.

"Two..."

Anais slowly reached for the bag, as she quietly began getting up.

"Three!"

She quickly grabbed her brothers and took off running with the backpack on her shoulders, the creatures now on pursuit.

The three were quickly stopped by more monsters in front of them, and all the creatures began circling them.

 **"Anais... What do we do now?..."** Gumball questioned, as the creatures were starting to close in.

"I don't know.. We're way outnumbered..." She replied, worry on her face.

Creatures continued to drool, as they were getting even closer.

 _Wait a second! Gumball our strength!_

 _Oh yeah.. I forgot about that one.._

Right when a creature was about to kill them, it was received a punch to the face, which sent the beast flying back into the deeper, deeper part of the forest.

All the other monsters looked at each other, then back at the three.

Gumball/Darwin were looking straight at the creatures, a look of anger and annoyance, as they let their claws unsheathe themselves.

Letting out whimpers, all the monsters retreated back to their parts of the woods, not wanting to end up like the other beast that got punched.

The two fist pumped in victory, quite proud that they actually withstood a large pack of monsters.

 **"IN YOUR FACE YOU COWARDS!"** Gumball yelled, pointing towards where the creatures left.

"Guys look out!"

Turning around, a look of shock and horror appeared on Gumball/Darwin's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Oh no a cliffhanger! Yeah.. I didn't get to the whole police thing yet.. Don't worry, I will though! It's next chapter I swear!**

 **Telling by this, the deleted scene didn't make it here. I'm still deciding, so all those people who want the scene, you'll have to wait and see. Others who don't, uh.. Sorry.. I'm still not sure yet.. :/**

 **Who is behind Gumball/Darwin? Is it someone obviously bad? Stay tuned, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **INFO**

 **-For now, Gumball/Darwin and Anais are staying in the Forest of Doom, in order not to get killed from the X Group. Or well, mostly Gumball/Darwin trying not to get killed.**

 **-Because I'm a stinker, the nightmare is foreshadowing a future chapter a little.. No it's not saying Gilson's coming back. It's something else, but I can't say yet. You'll have to wait! :)**

 **END OF INFO!**

 **Chapter 17: COMING SOON.**


	17. Sadness, X Group, and injuries

**Okay, so previously mentioned last chapter, I was stuck with whether I wanted to include that deleted scene/sketch or not.**

 **Drumroll please, here is the final, chosen, answer.**

 ***drum plays***

 ***deep inhale* Yes.**

 **'oh no it's gonna be sad isn't it?'**

 **Well... Kind of.. But kind of not... It's complicated.**

 **But yes, I'm including the deleted scene. :/**

 **Sorry people who didn't want it, but my mind is made up.**

 **Anyway, here is chapter seventeen, enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Previously on FDAU..**_

* * *

 _Creatures continued to drool, as they were getting even closer._

 _ **Wait a second! Gumball our strength!**_

 _ **Oh yeah.. I forgot about that one..**_

 _Right when a creature was about to kill them, it was received a punch to the face, which sent the beast flying back into the deeper, deeper part of the forest._

 _All the other monsters looked at each other, then back at the three._

 _Gumball/Darwin were looking straight at the creatures, a look of anger and annoyance, as they let their claws unsheathe themselves._

 _Letting out whimpers, all the monsters retreated back to their parts of the woods, not wanting to end up like the other beast that got punched._

 _The two fist pumped in victory, quite proud that they actually withstood a large pack of monsters._

 _ **"IN YOUR FACE YOU COWARDS!"** Gumball yelled, pointing towards where the creatures left._

 _"Guys look out!"_

 _Turning around, a look of shock and horror appeared on Gumball/Darwin's face._

* * *

 ** _Now onto the chapter!_**

* * *

Right behind them was none other than X, his men, and followers, all ready with their good ol' torches and pitchforks.

"Oh I'm sorry, was that _startling_?"

Gumball/Darwin began backing away, as X came closer.

"Heh. You know, isn't it a little funny? You _really_ thought you could escape fate?"

X pulled out what appeared to be a small knife.

He then turned towards his men, who were still standing there menacingly.

"Men, grab the girl would ya?"

The men quickly obeyed, now focused on Anais.

X smiled, and turned back towards Gumball/Darwin, who were still pretty terrified, considering this might actually be their death.

"Any last words, _freak_?"

There wasn't much options, as the two were quickly trying to come up with some escape plan.

Soon, an idea came to mind, but it wasn't all that pretty.

Eyes shut, Gumball/Darwin took a small breath, as they let their claws unsheathe.

X raised an eyebrow confused.

Then, the two quickly raised their hand, and slashed whatever was in front of them, most prefereably X.

However...

 **(Uh oh it's the deleted scene I said I added in.. Be prepared people who didn't want it, it might hurt you in the feels! Ok read on.)**

A small yelp could be heard, as they slowly opened their eyes, praying that it was X that was cut into.

But what they saw, wasn't X in front of them.

A red, bleeding, claw mark ran across Anais's face, as she silently felt the cut, tears almost threatening to fall.

It appeared that she was going to quickly lead them away from the group.

X snickered at this, which interrupted the silence.

"I guess I was right after all! All those experiments really are monsters!"

A few laughs could be heard from the henchmen, who found this funny as well.

Gumball/Darwin backed away again, finally not hitting the tree this time, and ran farther into the woods, Anais's cries for them to come back almost echoing behind them.

However, they crashed into something, knocking them and what they bumped into onto the ground.

 **"What the what was that?"** Gumball was a little annoyed, yet a little worried.

Seeing what it was, or _who_ it was, a look of shock and surprise appeared on the two's face.

 **"Wait.. Vanessa?.."** Darwin was highly confused, but relieved at the same time.

Vanessa got off the ground, quickly fixing her drape of hair.

 **"Yeah hi. Do me a favor and not crash into me next time? Really appreciate it."**

 **"Oh right.. Sorry about that..."** Darwin replied.

Vanessa looked the same as usual, like nothing at all happened to her really.

 **"Wait.. Why were you guys running? Don't tell me those stupid X guys are in here.."**

 **"Uh... Yeah... They're kinda trying to kill us..."** Gumball said, receiving a groan from Vanessa.

 **"Those psychos really need to go to a mental hospital.."** The fox grumbled, annoyed by this news.

A look of confusion then appeared on her face.

 **"Is it just you? Or.. Are you with someone?.."**

 **"Well... We were with our little sister..."** Gumball replied, answering pretty quietly.

A realization then struck him.

 **"OhmygoshwaitweforgottogobackforAnaiswhatarewe-"**

"I'm right here."

The three looked over to see Anais standing there, the mark on her face still bleeding pretty badly.

 **"Oh geez what happened back there? Are you okay?"**

Vanessa quickly checked the injury, hoping there wasn't too much blood loss.

 **"Wait where's the bag?"** Darwin asked.

A stupid realization then struck Gumball.

 **"Ohmygoshweforgotthebagweneedtogobackandrescueit-"**

"It's right here."

Anais lifted the backpack up, showing that she managed to grab it before she ran.

 **"Oh.."**

Vanessa looked through the bag's contents, trying to find any medical supplies to patch up Anais's injury.

Anais looked over, noticing Gumball/Darwin going into some part of the woods, which looked a little worrying.

She then proceeded to follow them, Vanessa noticing this as well.

 **"Wait where are you going?"**

"I'll be back. Just keep an eye on the backpack."

Vanessa reluctantly obeyed, and stayed behind with the bag.

Anais eventually stumbled upon what appeared to be a cliff, which hung over a large area of trees.

She moved some tree branches aside, as she continued to head in.

A look of worry was on her face, as she noticed her brothers were silently sitting on the grass, hugging their knees tightly as the breeze gently brushed against their (Gumball's) fur.

"Are... You guys okay?..."

Anais hesitantly walked forward, worry still present.

The two sighed, looking down at the ground with sorrow.

 **"Anais.. What are we going to do after all this?.."** Gumball questioned sadly.

"..What do you mean?.."

Anais sat beside them, a little confused by the question.

 **"I mean, what are we going to do once all this 'X Group' stuff's over?.. It's not like things are going to go back to normal that fast.."**

"It depends.. Considering the weird age thing, and pretty much the whole 'going back to normal' set up.."

She frowned, noticing the annoyed look she was getting.

"Okay, _some_ things 'going back to normal'." She corrected.

 **"What's going to happen next though?.. Are we just going to hide again?.."** Darwin asked.

"I'm not too sure yet.."

Anais looked over to the side, as she thought to herself.

Was that really going to be the plan?

 **"It's not like we can do that forever Anais.. There's still.. Those things.."**

Anais raised an eyebrow, confused by that statement.

"What things?"

 **"Well for starters, if we're really stuck like this, we're not going to age, right?.. And that would mean we wouldn't be able to grow up, or marry our girlfriends.. And everyone's.."**

Gumball didn't feel like finishing the sentence, but Anais knew what he was going to say.

Everyone they knew would probably age and die, and the two would pretty much have nobody.

"Look guys, I'm really trying to fix this, honestly.." She said, sorrow on her face.

 **"We're supposed to be dead.. That experiment should've killed us.."**

Tears were streaming down their face now.

Anais silently scooted closer, and hugged the two, no words being spoken.

Suddenly, before she could react, a metal object pierced through Gumball/Darwin's chest, as a look of shock appeared on their face.

Blood was leaking out, as they felt the wound, the object revealed to be a pitchfork.

Anais quickly got up, seeing X was the one to do it.

"Oh, well that was easy." He said, a smile edging on his face.

She could only look at him with anger, as the man began to chuckle.

Her anger was soon replaced with fear, as she remembered her brothers were still bleeding and injured.

"It's okay.. Everything's going to be okay.." She said, as she tried to help the two back up.

X then kicked the three, sending them back down onto the ground.

"Nice try, but you're not going anywhere!"

They watched in fear, as X was coming closer.

Then, a roar was heard in the distance, causing X to turn around.

His eyes widened, as he saw a red and orange colored dragon flying towards them, a look of fury in her eyes.

The dragon let out another roar, scaring the crap out of X, his men, and his followers.

 **"GET AWAY FROM THEM!"** The dragon shouted, to which the three easily recognized who it was.

X, his men, and followers, quickly darted back into the woods, terrified out of their lives.

The dragon shifted and formed, revealing to be Penny, as she gracefully landed on the cliff.

"Oh my gosh what did those guys do?!"

She quickly went over beside the three, a look of worry on her face.

"X managed to pierce a pitchfork into them.." Anais replied, worried as well.

 **"Guys!"**

The four noticed Vanessa running towards them, who was carrying the bag just in case.

 **"I saw what happened.. I think I know what we can do."**

"Well, what?" Penny questioned.

 **"From my experience when Gilson turned me into this, I saw he was writing something in a notebook. So maybe the book might actually be notes on how he does his work."**

"Wait I see what you mean." Anais said, thinking for a moment. "There might be some information we can use, that can help us fix this!"

 **"Exactly! It means we need to get to the lab!"** Vanessa concluded.

"I can fly us over there!" Penny said, as she shapeshifted back into her dragon form.

Anais and Vanessa carefully carried Gumball/Darwin onto Penny's back, making sure nothing else was wrong.

"We're all set!" Anais called, signaling Penny to fly.

Penny soon flew up into the air, and the five began heading into the town, towards Gilson's lab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Oh no! What's going to happen next?! Will Gumball/Darwin be okay?! Stay tuned for chapter eighteen!**

 **Yeah, like I said, I added the deleted scene into here. Sorry people who didn't want it, but it's here now. :/**

 **But let me know what you think! Was this chapter good? Sad?**

 **Anyway, see you in the next chapter!**

 **INFO**

 **-X and his 'X Group' are tracking down the three. As shown in this chapter, they can be afraid of dragons.**

 **-Gumball/Darwin and Anais were hiding in the forest until all the X Group stuff blew over. Unfortunately, the group found them there anyway.**

 **-As mentioned in this chapter, Gumball/Darwin are technically immortal, which means they can't age. But they can still hurt, or get killed. So.. It's complicated immortality.**

 **-Gumball/Darwin at the moment are injured, with a pitchfork stabbed into their chest. Anais, Penny, and Vanessa, are getting them to Gilson's lab to get repaired.**

 **-Vanessa isn't dead! Hooray! She actually escaped the secret building fire. Sadly, she was the only one not dead.**

 **-Gumball/Darwin and Vanessa, are the only 'experiments' left now. All the others were killed by the X Group.**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **Chapter eighteen: COMING SOON.**


	18. To the building!

**Last chapter was quite sad. But.. This chapter is more worrying now.**

 **Yeah, expect a lot of sadness and worry for a few chapters. :/**

 **Anyway, enjoy! :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Previously On FDAU..**_

* * *

 _ **"GET AWAY FROM THEM!"** The dragon shouted, to which the three easily recognized who it was._

 _X, his men, and followers, quickly darted back into the woods, terrified out of their lives._

 _The dragon shifted and formed, revealing to be Penny, as she gracefully landed on the cliff._

 _"Oh my gosh what did those guys do?!"_

 _She quickly went over beside the three, a look of worry on her face._

 _"X managed to pierce a pitchfork into them.." Anais replied, worried as well._

 _ **"Guys!"**_

 _The four noticed Vanessa running towards them, who was carrying the bag just in case._

 _ **"I saw what happened.. I think I know what we can do."**_

 _"Well, what?" Penny questioned._

 _ **"From my experience when Gilson turned me into this, I saw he was writing something in a notebook. So maybe the book might actually be notes on how he does his work."**_

 _"Wait I see what you mean." Anais said, thinking for a moment. "There might be some information we can use, that can help us fix this!"_

 _ **"Exactly! It means we need to get to the lab!"** Vanessa concluded._

 _"I can fly us over there!" Penny said, as she shapeshifted back into her dragon form._

 _Anais and Vanessa carefully carried Gumball/Darwin onto Penny's back, making sure nothing else was wrong._

 _"We're all set!" Anais called, signaling Penny to fly._

 _Penny soon flew up into the air, and the five began heading into the town, towards Gilson's lab._

* * *

 _ **Now onto chapter eighteen!**_

* * *

Penny was trying her best to stay out of sight once they reached town, but that was a little difficult, considering at the moment she was a fairly large glowing dragon.

 **"How's everything back there?"** She questioned, as she flew behind some trees.

"Okay so far.. But there's a lot of blood.." Anais replied, trying to cover Gumball/Darwin's injury with whatever was left of the bandages. Again, this was difficult, because of the pitchfork still stabbed into them.

She honestly wanted to take it out right then, but that would result in more blood leaking out, so she left that part alone.

Anais looked down at the streets, in case they missed Gilson's lab.

Suddenly, something whizzed right past them.

"Wait what was that?" Anais questioned, confused, yet concerned.

Gumball/Darwin glanced down below, a look of worry and fear appearing on their face.

 **"Uh.. Guys.. Would it be bad if there was an angry crowd of those follower guys trying to shoot arrows at us?.."** Gumball asked.

"Yes, yes it would." Anais replied, with a bit of an annoyed expression.

A stream of arrows fired towards them, as Penny tried to dodge all of the ammo.

 **"Is that building up ahead?! I can't dodge the arrows much longer they're shooting too fast!"**

Anais looked down, and quickly pointed out where Gilson's lab was.

"It's right there! Fly down!"

Penny flew down quickly, yet gracefully, as the followers soon lost sight of them.

"Are they gone?.." Anais asked hesitantly.

Vanessa nodded.

 **"Yeah. I'm pretty sure we lost them for now. But we better hurry in case they come back."**

Anais helped her brothers get inside the building, with Vanessa close behind.

Penny reverted back to her fairy form and followed as well.

"It should be around here somewhere.."

Anais glanced around the hallway, looking for the main lab room.

Finding it, she quickly went inside, Vanessa and Penny behind her.

Anais then carefully helped Gumball/Darwin onto one of the expieriment 'beds', as she quickly examined the wound.

Upon further inspection, she had a very serious look of worry.

 **"What? What's wrong?"** Vanessa questioned, getting concerned.

"The pitchfork was pierced right through their heart.. I don't think we have much time before.."

Anais cut off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

Sure enough, the pitchfork really was right where Gumball/Darwin's heart would be.

 **"I'll go look for those notes of Gilson's. Just try and get it out."** Vanessa said, as she began back down the hall, no longer in sight.

Examining the wound again, Anais thought to herself for a moment, hesitant on the idea made.

"Okay, it's not the smartest idea.. But it'll have to do."

She then sighed.

"Gumball, Darwin, brace yourselves, it's most likely going to hurt a whole heck of a lot worse than it is right now."

Gumball/Darwin obeyed, ready for what was about to come.

Anais then began to pull on the weapon, trying carefully, yet quickly, to get it out.

Noticing her struggling, Penny helped as well.

The two continued to tug on the object, as Gumball/Darwin were trying to keep from screaming in pain.

"It's halfway out!" Anais said, noticing the pitchfork finally coming out.

Soon, the weapon was finally pulled out, dripping heavily with blood.

Before Anais could speak, Penny quickly cut her off.

"Wait what was that?"

They listened closely, as they started to hear sounds coming from down the hall.

"I think that's just Vanessa looking for those notes." Anais said, as she picked up the backpack and dug through it for some bandages.

As Anais fixed up Gumball/Darwin's injury, she had her back turned.

Before Penny could react though, a hand covered her mouth, and forcefully pulled her into the darkness.

"Penny?"

Anais turned around, seeing the fairy nowhere in sight.

"Vanessa?" She then called.

No response.

She was now growing worried.

"Come on, something's definitely wrong." Anais said, as she helped her brothers up.

Before she could react, something grabbed her from behind, pulling her into the darkness as she let out a scream.

 **"Anais!"**

Gumball/Darwin continuously glanced everywhere around them, fear and panic on their face.

What the heck was going on?

Suddenly, the two felt a heavy object strike them in the head, as they fell to the ground, lying unconscious.

* * *

(Gumball first, then Darwin)

 _..Darwin are you there?..._

 _..Yeah..._

 _Wait what happened?.._

 _I think somebody knocked us out.._

Gumball/Darwin finally woke up, a little dazed and confused.

Remembering what happened, they quickly tried to get up, but something was holding them down.

The two looked at what was somewhat restraining them, which was metal link kind of chains on their hands and feet.

"Oh, you're awake."

Recognizing the voice, Gumball/Darwin quickly looked back up in alarm, trying to stand up, this time actually succeeding.

X didn't have a smirk on his face like last time, instead, a serious look of hatred replaced that look.

 **"Wait where's..-"**

"Your friends? They're in a different cell a few sections away."

X's words sounded like dripping venom when he replied, which wasn't good.

The man soon was looming over the two, very intensely.

"And don't worry, this will all be over soon.. Right after you freaks are _dead_."

Gumball/Darwin backed away, a bit frightened by these words.

"In the meantime, enjoy rotting in this cell."

X stepped out, locking the door behind him quickly.

It was now silent in the worn cell, with nothing but the occasional rattle of the chains.

Tears nearly streaming down their face, Gumball/Darwin hugged their knees tightly, nearly ready to break down crying.

This was it. All the running and hiding pretty much didn't matter anymore. Every time they tried that, the evil guys would always come back and find them. There wasn't anything they could do now, except wait for some miracle to rain down from above.

Honestly, the two were hoping greatly that Nicole would somehow come and rescue them, kicking those X Group guys' butts. But that was very unlikely, since they had no idea if she knew where they were or not.

Their tears were now making puddles on the cell floor, as they continued to cry.

Why did everyone hate them so much? Why do the bad guys always come back whenever it seems normal again?

Sure, they did sort of kill Gilson in public, that was probably reason number one, but they aren't really a monster. They never wanted to be the monster at all in the first place.

Can't they get the happy ending like all the other mishaps had?

It wasn't their fault.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Oh geez did the ending get emotional! Hopefully nothing will happen! *wink***

 **Anyway, let me know what you think! Was this chapter good? Sad?**

 **With that said, see you in the next chapter!**

 **INFO**

 **-At the moment, Gumball/Darwin's heart is still. Injured. It's just not entirely mentioned yet. :/**

 **-Gilson keeps track of what he does to experiments through a small journal. It also shows his somewhat tragic backstory. (hooray we'll get into that soon!)**

 **-Gumball/Darwin, Anais, Vanessa, and Penny were kidnapped and locked in prison cells, as of this chapter.**

 **-As hinted, there's an explanation to why X hates the experiments, but we won't get into that just yet.**

 **-The ending is a somewhat reference to Frankenstein again. In the book, the Frankenstein monster gets a wee bit upset because society hates him. Oh don't worry, I'll reference the book even more soon! :)**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **Chapter 19: COMING SOON.**


	19. FDAU short: FDAU meets the Canon

**Okay I'm going to have to explain.**

 **At the time I post this, it's October 14th, the day I posted this story. So in honor of the first year writing this story, I wrote a short story titled "FDAU meets the Canon", which, is pretty self explanatory.**

 **Darball and FDAU universe Anais, meet their canon selves.**

 **As I write this, I'm still working on Chapter 19, which sorry if it's been since FLIPPIN May for this story to be updated. Reason is, Chapter 19's taking forever. I'm trying to make it sound good.**

 **So while I'm getting that done, here have a short story.**

 **Disc: It takes place BEFORE all the X Group and hidden building stuff. Mostly it's around Chapters 6-10. Hope this clarifies!**

 **With that said, enjoy the short story!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a somewhat average morning in the FDAU universe. Like what happens most of the time here, Gumball/Darwin were on the run from an angry mob (like usual).

The two quickly hid behind a fence, as the crowd passed by, unaware they were hiding. The coast now clear, they sighed with relief.

(I forgot to mention, but thoughts are sort of scripted now for Gumball and Darwin)

Gumball: _Good thing those guys are stupid.._

Darwin: _Yeah.. But how are we getting home without them noticing us?.._

They looked down, noticing a weird thing a few feet from them. Curious, they bent down and looked inside it, which appeared to be some kind of portal, with blue and purple colors swirling around inside it.

Before they could investigate further, they began to panic, seeing the angry mob was coming back, noticing where they were.

Glancing down at the portal again, Gumball/Darwin jumped into it, right before the mob could get to them. However, the portal inside, was a lot more weirder than outside.

The two passed several alternate universes, most of them being pretty weird to be honest. Anyway, they eventually fell into one, landing hard onto the concrete below them.

Gumball/Darwin got off the ground, and glanced around at the surroundings.

Gumball: _Where are we?... This Elmore doesn't really look any different from ours.._

As you can tell, Gumball was fairly worried.

Darwin: _I kinda wonder what this version has.._

"What the?.."

The two's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar sounding voice, which they knew who it belonged to. They turned to see Sarah looking at them with confusion, and disappointment. "I thought we fixed everything.."

Confused, Gumball/Darwin raised an eyebrow.

The ice cream cone thought about what to do, but had no idea. She then sighed, grabbing the two by the hand and dragging them down the sidewalk.

 **"Hey where the heck are you taking us Sarah?!"** Gumball questioned, annoyed by this.

Sarah flinched a little, not expecting his voice to sound like that. "Um.. To find a way to get rid of you?.."

She then tried to drag them again, but the two refused to go anywhere. **"Hold on, exactly what are you talking about?"**

"Come on, let's just get you to Gumball and Darwin's house.."

She then took them over to the universe's Watterson house. Sarah went up to the door, knocked on it, and waited, still holding onto Gumball/Darwin so they wouldn't run off.

~Inside the house~

(Canon) Gumball and Darwin were watching TV with Richard, who had fallen asleep on the couch like usual.

Hearing knocking at the door, they groaned, and went to go answer it. Opening the door, they looked pretty annoyed.

"What is it now Sarah? Did you screw up the universe with your weird fanfiction thing again?" Canon Gumball questioned.

"Um.. I think so.." Sarah gestured towards a weird figure she had with her.

Canon Gumball and Darwin had weirded out looks. "Uh.. What is that?.." They both then questioned.

"I think another one of my fanfic OCs?.." The figure then forcefully took their hand away from Sarah, looking agitated. **"OC? Really?"**

"Sarah.. I don't think that's an OC of yours.." Canon Darwin said, with realization.

The figure sighed, nodding with agreement. **"Of course we're not.. Heck, we're not even from here.."**

"Wait.. Is that my voice?.." Canon Gumball looked confused. "Who are you?.."

 **"We're you guys from a different universe, well, a pretty bad universe anyway."** (not canon) Darwin explained.

"Another universe? Yeah.. You do look like it.." Canon Gumball glanced at the two's appearance.

Soon, they were all inside the house, in the canon bedroom.

"Okay, let's run the basics." Canon Gumball said, standing on the carpet. "What do you want us to call you guys by?"

 **"What?"** Gumball/Darwin were sitting on Canon Gumball's bed, looking a little confused by that.

"I mean, it's not like we can just have the same names you know." Canon Gumball thought for a moment. "How about we call you.. Creepy weird version of us? Gotta say though, you guys look like we got hit by a truck and train at the same time. On fire."

 **"Ouch, no need to be so harsh here."** (not canon) Gumball replied, as the two were a little hurt by that comment.

"Okay then.. What about.. Gumwin?.." Sarah quickly whispered into Canon Gumball's ear, in which what he heard made him gag with disgust. "No scratch that. Sarah says that some weird.. Uh.. Forget it you probably figured that out."

He then quickly went back to what they were doing. "Um.. What about.. Darball?"

Gumball/Darwin raised an eyebrow. **"Darball?.."**

Canon Gumball then put his hands together. "Great! Darball it is then!"

The two sighed, not bothering to argue.

"So, what's it like in your universe?" Canon Darwin asked, a little curious to know how the two ended up like that.

 **"Well.. In our universe, we got kidnapped by some weird creepy guy, and he killed us, turned us into well.. This.. And basically, people didn't like us all too much, so they try to kill us."**

"Woah.. And you're supposed to be what?.. Some weird Frankenstein thing?.." Canon Gumball questioned.

 **"Yeah."**

"Wait.. You mean in your universe.. We're.. Dead?.." Canon Darwin looked pretty concerned, and a little horrified, since he didn't want to imagine getting killed like his alternate self.

 **"Pretty much.. Yeah.."**

"That's horrible! How do you guys deal with that even?"

 **"Um.. I guess we kinda just go with it.."** Gumball replied. **"It was a little weird getting used to it though.."**

"So.. How did you get here?" Canon Gumball looked at the two with interest.

 **"There was some portal thing we found when we were getting chased like usual, and we just went in it."** Darwin said.

Before anyone could react, the bedroom door was opened.

"Hey, guys?" Anais stuck her head outside the doorway. "Have you seen Dais- What the heck?!" She had a look of fright and horror upon seeing Gumball/Darwin.

The rabbit stepped inside, soon raising an eyebrow, still pretty horrified. "What on Earth did you guys bring in?.."

Canon Gumball was the first to speak. "Sis, meet Darball! They're the weird Frankenstein version of Darwin and I from another universe!"

"Another universe? Are you sure you didn't just bring in some hobo off the street or something?"

 **"Wow. That was really rude."** Gumball remarked, the two looking quite hurt by that. **"Our Anais is a lot nicer about it."**

"So you're from another universe?" Anais glanced up and down at them, looking quite fascinated, but concerned. **"Yep."** Both replied, with a slight nod.

"There was a portal thing in their world, and they went through it when some guys were chasing them." Canon Gumball explained, right when Gumball/Darwin were about to speak again.

Gumball: _Wow, the me in this universe is more of a jerk than I am._

Darwin: _True._

"This, isn't a good thing." Anais said, looking rather serious. "It could mean our world's going to get glitched up-"

"Like that superhero movie we watched that was animated?!" Gumball interrupted with excitement.

"I guess yeah." Anais replied. "But it could mean both our worlds could get mixed together on accident. If that happened, how could you tell who's who? The worlds could even collapse too!" She looked over at Gumball/Darwin. "You didn't see any other people come in after you, right?" They shook their head no. "Well, we better head over and see if that portal's still there. Otherwise we're all doomed."

"Um.. I'm just gonna let myself out.." Sarah uttered, quietly heading out of the room and leaving the house.

"Anais what are you talking about?" Everyone flinched, hearing Nicole from downstairs.

"She heard us?" Canon Darwin asked.

The five opened the door and went downstairs. Nicole looked over at them with confusion, (and also disgust cause of Darball) with an eyebrow raised. "What the?"

"Mom so uh.. We found this weird alternate version of Darwin and I from another universe.. And.. Um.. The world could be at stake?.." Canon Gumball explained nervously.

"Okay, that explains that. But that doesn't tell me how Anais is somehow there," Nicole gestured over to a figure, in which the five looked immediately concerned and worried. "And THERE at the same time!" There beside Nicole, was another Anais, that looked almost exactly like her.

Seeing Gumball/Darwin, the other Anais quickly went up to the two with worry. "Guys you're okay!" The other Anais then examined Gumball/Darwin. "Are there any injuries? Loose stitching?"

"Um.. I take it this is your Anais.." Canon Darwin said, in which Gumball/Darwin nodded. **"Yep."**

The other Anais then noticed the canons. "Okay, what exactly is going on here?"

Canon Anais sighed, and began to explain. "You and Darball came from a different universe through a portal. Because we know now it's still open, the people from your world are starting to come into ours. Which means that both our worlds could possibly collapse, since they're not supposed to be together, obviously."

"Well what were you guys going to do?" (not canon) Anais asked.

"We were gonna go head over to that portal thing." Canon Gumball replied. "And you know, fix this mess."

Anais looked reluctant at first, but accepted. "Alright, I might as well come too. This situation sounds pretty bad."

Canon Gumball and Darwin looked concerned. "You mean there's going to be TWO Anaiss' bossing us around?" Canon Gumball looked a little annoyed by that.

"You want both our worlds getting destroyed, and possibly killing us all?" Both Anaiss' inquired. The canons thought, before shaking their heads no.

"Come on, we probably don't have much time before things get confusing!" Canon Anais said, ready to leave.

The others quickly followed behind her, and they all began making their way to the source of it all, aka the portal. As the five walked, they soon saw characters from the other world seen in the area.

"This is just getting confusing.." Canon Gumball commented, glancing around trying to figure out who was who.

 **"Pfft. You're telling us.. We can't even tell Anais apart!"** (not canon) Gumball replied, him and Darwin looking just as confused as everyone else.

"So are you guys the only um.. Dead thing?.. Or are there more?.." Canon Anais asked.

 **"Um.. Well.. I guess it's just us.."** Darwin answered, the two making a slight shrug.

"So you're kind of on your own with this whole thing?"

Reluctant, the two nodded. **"Yeah.. Our Elmore isn't taking it too well.."** Gumball said, looking a little uneasy.

"What do you mean? Are there like, witch hunts for you guys or something? Burning at the stake? Trial stuff?"

Canon Anais glared at Canon Gumball, looking quite annoyed, and angry. "First of all, that's just the Salem Witch Trials.." She said. "Second, you probably shouldn't be asking personal questions like that! I get that you're curious about them and all, but most of it isn't our business!"

"Okay okay sheesh." Canon Gumball put his hands up in defense with worry. "I won't ask."

 **"Well I mean we're not THAT sensitive about stuff."** Gumball said, the two not really looking like they cared about it. **"It's just the name calling and sort of bullying that gets to us."**

"Name calling and bullying? What.. Do they usually call you guys?.." Canon Anais questioned, trying not to be nosy like Canon Gumball.

Gumball/Darwin glanced to the side, shifting uncomfortably. **"Well.. Normally they just call us names like zombie, freak, monster, fiend I guess, mostly it's just freak and monster."**

"Oh.. Sorry to hear that.." Canon Darwin had a worried, yet hurt expression shown, feeling pretty bad for him and Canon Gumball's alternate selves.

"Okay we're getting way off track of what we're supposed to be doing." Anais cut in, interrupting the conversation. "We need to get to the portal, remember?"

Before the five could react, a mix of people from the alternate world, and canon world, pointed at them, looking angry, and a bit disgusted by Gumball/Darwin's appearance. "Hey! Those guys!"

"Uh oh." Anais quickly took G/D and hid in a nearby fence area.

"Um.. What are you doing?.. Shouldn't we be running?.." Canon Gumball questioned, confused by their behavior.

"Fair point. Sorry, we're kind of used to just hiding from them." Anais replied, as she and G/D stepped out of their hiding place.

"Come on! They're getting closer!" Canon Anais shouted.

The five then ran down the street, getting chased by the angry mob of canon and non canon.

"This is REALLY confusing now!" Canon Gumball exclaimed, glancing back at the crowd.

"Some of them are pretty slow though.." Canon Darwin said, noticing that some of the people in the mob were struggling to keep up.

"Oh, that's good. But we still need to get out of here." Canon Gumball responded.

The five quickly turned left, the crowd not realizing it. To their relief, the mob went straight ahead, away from them.

 **"** **That was close.."** G/D were pretty grateful that they weren't dead by now. Well, if it was possible in this universe.

"Does this usually happen?.." Canon Gumball questioned, trying to catch his breath from all the running.

 **"Sadly, yeah. It happens most of the time."**

"How do you live like this?!" Canon Gumball looked a little shocked, but concerned. "You're technically dead, people chase you down and call you names.. I mean, how? To be honest I probably wouldn't survive all that.."

Gumball/Darwin thought, puzzled by this question. They really didn't know how either. **"I guess.. We just kinda have luck with that stuff.. Plus there's the family and our girlfriends looking out for us."**

"I usually help them out a lot." Anais added.

"Is that the portal?" Canon Anais pointed ahead to a swirling circle in the ground nearby, now larger than G/D saw it.

No really, it was huge. The portal was now covering most of the alleyway, like a public swimming pool.

"Well, there it is.." Canon Darwin was worried by how big it was, and the slight shaking of the ground.

"Wait a second. What do we do about the people from you guys's world that are running around?" Canon Gumball questioned.

Anais thought, before shrugging with worry. "Those people from our world still hate my brothers. Which, I don't think they'd listen to us about this whole 'both worlds getting destroyed' problem."

"Then what do we do?" Canon Darwin asked.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake more, loud destruction noises able to be heard.

"We don't have much time!" Canon Anais exclaimed. "Those people need to get moving back here, now!" She looked over at Canon Gumball and Darwin. "Go round them up and bring them back here!"

"How will we know who's who?.." Canon Gumball questioned, which made both Anais's groan.

Canon Anais then pushed G/D forward to their canon selves. "Go with them! The people from your world hate you right? They might be able to be spotted with you there!"

 **"And if they try to kill us?"** Gumball didn't really like this plan all too much.

"JUST GO!"

G/D and their canon selves quickly followed the order, running off to find the non canons.

"What now?" Anais looked over at her canon self. "There's not much we can do until they get back, so we'll have to wait." Canon Anais replied.

~Meanwhile with G/D and their canon selves~

"Okay, so.. If we show you guys off.. Then the people from your universe should be spotted?.." Canon Gumball questioned.

Gumball/Darwin nodded with slight hesitation. **"I think so yeah."**

"HEY GUYS!" Canon Gumball shouted, catching the attention of others. "THE MONSTER'S RIGHT HERE!" That definitely caught the people's attention.

"No offense.." He whispered to G/D, remembering the whole name calling bullying thing. **"None taken."** The two replied. "You guys can handle being chased right?" **"Yep."** "Good."

"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" Canon Gumball shouted again, as Gumball/Darwin took off running ahead. "Follow them!" Canon Darwin added, not as loud as his brother. Canon Gumball and Darwin quickly ran behind G/D, pretending to go after them, the crowd right behind them.

"They're back!" Anais pointed at G/D and their canon selves.

"Guys hurry!" Canon Anais shouted.

"We're going as fast as we can okay?!" Canon Gumball was struggling to keep running faster, since he was starting to get tired.

"Did you get the right ones?"

"I think so yeah!"

The angry crowd was a little confused, seeing the canons and G/D stop. But, they were mostly confused about where the heck they were at the moment.

"Look people, I know this is kinda confusing right now, but you have to listen to us." Canon Anais said, trying to calm the mob down.

The people scowled and grumbled, but agreed to at least hear what the five had to say.

"You guys aren't in your correct universe," Anais explained. "This portal brought you here by accident, hence why you're here."

"And both our universes are starting to collapse, since they can't handle two versions of all of you at once," Canon Anais added. "If you don't get back to your own universe, then the universes will be destroyed, and we'll all die."

"So you want us to go back into that thing?" One questioned, looking at the gaping hole known as the portal.

"Yep, unless you don't want to live I guess." Canon Gumball replied.

The crowd nodded and mumbled words of agreement to each other. A little hesitant, the people went in one-by-one.

"Huh. I thought that would be a little harder." Darwin said, relieved, but still concerned by the whole ordeal.

"Same here. It's a good thing they have actual common sense." Canon Anais replied, scowling.

 **"So.. I guess it's our time to go.."** Gumball had a slight tone of sorrow in his voice, as he uttered the words.

The crowd was gone, back into their own universe. Only G/D and Anais were left.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys." Anais shook her canon self's hand, the canon her doing the same.

"I kinda wish you got to stay longer.." Canon Gumball said, as he and Canon Darwin said their farewells to G/D.

 **"Yeah.. But then again, if we did everyone would probably die."** Gumball replied.

"Fair point. But.. Promise you'll come back some day?"

 **"Um.."** G/D looked over at Anais, with a look that read 'is that okay?'.

Noticing, she nodded. "It's fine. Although you would only be here for I'd say at least eleven or twelve minutes."

 **"Yeah we can come back sometime."** The two then answered, facing their canon selves.

Before G/D could react, Canon Darwin then embraced them into a hug. "Thanks for accidently coming here Darball, it was kinda fun with all that action." Soon Canon Gumball joined in on the hug as well. "Sorry, I just wanted to be part of this. Thanks anyway."

G/D hugged back, pretty happy, since it's kind of only their loved ones that did that sort of thing to them back home, so they were making this one count. Then again, it was just different versions of themselves, but it didn't matter.

"I'll be in in our universe. Hurry up guys." Anais then jumped down into the portal, and disappeared.

 **"Well.. Bye guys."** G/D got ready to fall below, being careful not to slip off.

"Bring something cool next time!" Canon Gumball called out to them, in which the two nodded in agreement.

Soon, they entered the portal, falling past other universes like before. After a few minutes of falling, they landed painfully onto concrete. **"Ow.."**

"Are you guys okay?" Anais helped G/D up, the three now back into their own universe.

 **"Yeah we're okay."** Gumball replied, grateful that they didn't break anything. **"Wait.. We were in another universe right? Why was it just us before, well, you know.."**

Anais thought for a moment, questioning that as well. "I don't know.. Our other selves sounded and looked like us (before a certain thing).. Maybe it was an alternate version of our world where none of that Gilson stuff happened.."

"Anyway," Anais changed subject. "We should probably get home before-"

"HEY!"

She sighed. "-The crowd comes.."

The three were soon running away from the angry mob, heading home where things could be safe. Well, things were sort of back to normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well, there's the short story. 3000 words is a lot, huh?**

 **Anyway, I'd just like to say thank you for a wonderful year. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, the favorites, everything.**

 **I swear Chapter 19 will be out soon, I just have to work on it some more.**

 **With all that said, see you in Chapter 19, and happy 1 year to FDAU.**

 **May great things be yet to come.**


	20. Ch 19: Forest chase after a breakout!

**Oh you thought last chapter was depressing? Well you ain't seen nothing yet folks! More depression!**

 **Or.. Not really. It's more or less sad, but action-packed! So.. I hope you like action!**

 **Also, this chapter is the first to start referencing stuff from the Frankenstein novel, so.. Yeah there's gonna be a lot of references to that.**

 **And a reference to chapter six I guess! (of this story)**

 **Oh, and I changed up G/D's thoughts. Because it was confusing. So it'll mostly go like Gumball's thoughts: or Darwin's thoughts. Or mostly just Gumball: Or Darwin: I guess. It makes things a whole lot easier.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Btw sorry for not updating.. I was just busy with this chapter and other stuff.. Anyway onto the story.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Previously on FDAU..**_

* * *

Oh wait actually last chapter there was some depressing questioning crap, that really doesn't seem right to include in a previously on FDAU thing. So.. No previous stuff. Sorry about that.

* * *

 _ **Now onto the chapter!**_

* * *

Well, it seemed all hope was lost.. OR WAS IT?

Before Gumball/Darwin could continue to question this whole mess, the prison door opened again.

They watched, as Vanessa was thrown into the cell somewhat harshly.

 **"Ow! Watch the hair you jerks!"**

The door was soon shut and locked once again, the sound echoing through the cell.

Vanessa angrily grumbled to herself, but stopped once she saw the sorrowful look from the two.

She looked down to the ground,feeling pretty bad about the situation they were stuck in.

 **"Hey um.. I'm really sorry.. That we're stuck in this mess.."**

Gumball/Darwin only glanced over at the door, not bothering to look at her.

 **"Look, maybe we can get out somehow? We could probably escape through that window, or break the door down, heck, we could do that old fashioned way of digging out with spoons! You guys get what I'm saying, right?.."**

 **"Forget it Vanessa.. We're stuck here.. X is gonna kill us, and there's nothing we can do about it.."** Gumball said, finally breaking the two's silence with sorrow.

 **"Hey, don't give up yet.. We can still-"**

 **"Still what?!"** Gumball/Darwin stood up, looking pretty frustrated and upset. **"Try and fix everything?!"**

Vanessa looked startled, the two looming over where she sat. **"Okay I-"**

 **"No! You don't get it! We're pretty much waiting for death to happen! That's our fate okay?!"** Tears were still streaming down their cheeks, Gumball/Darwin's hands balled into fists. **"So stop trying to say that everything's gonna be okay! Cause it's not!"**

Vanessa had to scoot back a little, since the two were really close in front of her. She had never seen them this upset before, and it was honestly concerning.

 **"Yeah I know, everything's not okay.. But it doesn't mean you just give up entirely!"**

 **"What's going to happen when we do escape then?! It doesn't mean anybody's opinions about us are gonna change! They're still going to call us a freak and a monster! They'll keep hurting us! They'll keep getting angry at us! They'll keep chasing us! And for some dumb reason that reset button from the universe won't reset either!"**

 **"Wait.. Reset button?.."** Vanessa questioned with confusion, having no clue what that was.

 **"That doesn't matter! But what about that whole aging thing?! We don't even know if we can die like everyone else! And if we can't, then literally everyone we know and love is gonna die except us! We'll be all alone, and there's still gonna be those people, it'll just be an awful nightmare forever!"**

Vanessa was starting to get a little angry. **"Oh yeah? Well you weren't complaining about that before!"**

 **"Well neither were you!"**

 **"Cause I didn't want to be worried as heck about it!"**

 **"You just don't get it!"**

 **"No YOU guys don't get it! You don't understand-"**

 **"Look we just can't take this anymore! All this running, all this pain, we just can't! We never wanted this! We never wanted to be a weird version of ourselves! It was that stupid Gilson guy that forced us into all this mess! We never wanted to be stitched into this thing! All we wanted, was to just be who we originally were!"** Gumball/Darwin looked down at the ground with sorrow, finally done yelling. **"Gumball and Darwin.."** They uttered, the words nearly being whispered out.

Vanessa looked at them, a look of hurt in her um.. Eye.. She understood how that felt, since she had gone through the same pain before, wanting to be back to her old self, and everything back to normal. But.. That never happened.. She didn't really get her happy joyful life back..

Gumball/Darwin looked away, one arm clutching the other. **"Sorry.. I-"** Gumball quickly corrected himself. **" _We_ just had to get that out of our system.." **

**"No it's okay, I get it."** Vanessa stood up, brushing the dirt off her pants. Not that it was important. **"You guys don't like being this way. I know how that feels. Heck, I even reacted the same way almost to my.. Um.. Parents.."** She trailed off, painful memories of hers coming back in her brain. **"Uh.. Yeah.. Um.. Basically that.."**

From the way she spoke, the two noticed the look in her eye, which they could tell meant she didn't really want to go in that topic.

 **"Look."** Vanessa's sorrowed expression then changed, turning serious. **"Life's crummy at the moment. You're technically at the verge of death."**

 **"You don't have to remind us Vanessa.."** Gumball said, the two somewhat trying to roll their eyes with nonexistent pupils.

 **"But,"** Vanessa continued. **"Just because all that's happening, doesn't mean you just quit. It's all or nothing. Mostly like a relay race. If you stop running, then the race won't finish until you continue. Right?"**

 **"Relay race?.. What kind of example is that-"**

The fox quickly cut the Gumball off, grabbing the two by the shoulders and forcing them to look at her. **"Sorry Sir. Sarcasm, but I won't let you bring yourselves down like that."**

She gave a stern look, which meant she obviously meant what she was saying. **"Obviously not everyone's going to like you. Sure, you get called names, but so what? You aren't those names. You're not a freak like that lunatic X keeps saying you are. You're just the same as you guys have always been. Don't, forget that."**

Vanessa let go of them, stepping back quickly. **"For the record, not every cell has no escape route. You just have to.. Figure it out. Like a password."**

 **"Oh! Like the new strength thing we have!"** Darwin added with realization.

 **"Exactly! But.. We don't have much time.."** Vanessa glanced over at the cell door, hearing voices coming closer.

Gumball/Darwin went to the window, a little hesitant. They gripped onto the bars, and pulled. Eventually, the bars, along with parts of the wall around it, began to break. The two nearly let out a scream, as it was quickly demolished, the barred window now in their hands.

 **"That.. Was surprisingly a lot quicker than I thought.."** Gumball commented, the concrete feeling light as a pillow to them.

Before G/D and Vanessa could even move, the door was unlocked and swung open, two or three of X's Group looking quite excited.

"Time to- HEY!"

 **"Go!"** Vanessa shouted to the two, who were frozen with fright.

 **"But what about you?"** Darwin asked, clearly not wanting to leave the fox girl behind.

Vanessa did her best to hold off the guys, but the guys were getting a little stronger for her. **"I'll be fine! Just go!"**

 **"But-"**

 **"JUST GO!"**

Gumball/Darwin quickly climbed out of the broken window part, and began running for their life.

"GET BACK HERE!" One X Group member called after them, the three men quite enraged.

The two ignored the shouts, running into the forest.

* * *

"Um.. X?.."

X looked over at the "guard", who was really just an X Group member, with a slight scowl. "What is it?"

"I.. hate to say it.. But one of the experiments broke out of the cell.."

"Which one?" X questioned, already muttering to himself for not getting a better prison to rent. Yeah, they rented a prison.

The "guard" was greatly concerned by how venomous X's words were, hoping he wouldn't get scolded at or kicked off the group. "Uh.. the cat-fish one?"

"Oh. Those two." X didn't look surprised. "I was hoping they wouldn't try anything."

"Um..Yeah.. So.. What do we do?.." The "guard" asked.

X examined his recent edition tool, a knife. "Alert the others immediately. Did you see where that freak went?"

"To the forest sir.."

"Good." X set down his weapon, looking up at the "guard" with a dead stern tone.

"Bring me Gilson's monster.. Death will be their fate the moment I see them.."

* * *

Gumball/Darwin soon paused, stopping to catch their breath.

Gumball: _Do you think they're gone?_

Darwin: _I don't know.. Maybe?.._

Suddenly, an arrow struck the tree beside them, missing the two by an inch.

Gumball: _Or... Maybe not._

Pitchforks and arrows started flying, as Gumball/Darwin ran again.

 **"Where do you guys even GET that stuff?!"** Gumball exclaimed, as they ducked, avoiding a fire covered arrow.

"The Mobs R Us store!" One follower shouted. "They've got every source of mob material!"

"It was fifty percent off today too!" Another added.

Unaware of it as they ran, Gumball/Darwin tripped over a fallen over tree branch, and fell to the ground.

Fear overcame them, seeing the mob coming closer.

"Kill it with fire!" One of the angry followers yelled.

Gumball: _See I told you they'd say that!_

Darwin: _Now is not the time Gumball!_

They quickly got up, and continued to run, the followers close behind, many of which they knew were people they'd helped out in the past during their adventures. However, those people now despised the two for what they've become.

As they moved past branches and trees, rain started pouring heavily downwards, nearly soaking their clothes with water.

The two soon arrived at a cliffside, water seen splashing down below it.

Shouts from the group were heard getting closer, which made them panic.

Gumball: _Should we?_

Darwin: _Well, unless you want to get killed by these guys._

They took a deep breath, and jumped off the cliff, just in time before the mob could get to them.

Gumball/Darwin then plummeted into the water, making slight waves from the impact. They sank further down, but quickly tried to rise to the surface.

However, the air they had left was used up. With panic, they tried to rise up.

Darwin soon realized something, stopping him and Gumball in their tracks.

Darwin: _Wait a second! Remember that night when you said something about us technically being part fish?_

Gumball: _Yeah.._

Darwin: _Okay, stop struggling for air._

Gumball: _What?! Darwin are you crazy?! That'll kill us!_

Darwin: _Just trust me, okay?_

The two finally stopped. At first, their lungs started filling up with water, which made Gumball panic.

Before he could try and struggle, the water soon released, making small bubbles come out of their mouth.

Surprisingly, they were breathing underwater!

Now a lot calmer, they soon swam up to see if the X Group was gone.

BANG!

Gumball/Darwin's eyes widened, a singeing pain forming at their right shoulder. Putting one hand on it, they felt blood leaking through their fingers, mixing into the water they were in. They had just been shot.

"Ha! That'll teach ya you wretch!" A follower cried, revealing to be the one that shot them.

Tears formed in the two eyes, as heartless laughter was all they heard around the area, nearly ringing in their ears.

With panic, they began quickly swimming away, bullets firing once more. Luckily, no more struck them.

Eventually, Gumball/Darwin finally got away, and arrived at a nearby shore. They gripped onto their new injury with pain, blood dripping onto the sand as the two got out of the water.

They didn't exactly know where they were, which was bad. The rain pouring heavily downward only made it worse.

However, they knew not to give up yet. Their friends and family were still in danger, and obviously they have to go rescue them.

Gumball/Darwin traveled through the dark forest, their eyes being their only source of light. They were tired, and their wounds, most considerably the bullet involved one, hurt like heck. But they had to keep going.

They soon stopped, hearing voices up ahead. Worried, they observed the area, trying to pinpoint where the sounds were coming from.

Figures could be seen from afar, appearing to look right at them. It must of been the two's eyes and their ragged tired breathing that caught their attention. Before Gumball/Darwin could even react, their eyelids drooped down, and they fell to the ground with a thud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well that was quite a few words, huh? 2000 at least!**

 **Anyway, next chapter we'll be kind of taking a break from all the 'things going wrong for Darball' business, and it'll be a bit calmer, though a bit more sad. You'll see what I mean soon.**

 **With that said, let me know what you think! Was it good? Bad? Sad? Action packed like I said? Leave a review and tell me! :)**

 **Also, if you'd like, share some ideas! I'll be glad to read em', and I might be able to use them in future chapters.**

 **Again, sorry for the long wait, I've just had a LOT of procrastination, and I didn't really know what to write at first, until I got some inspiration in at least.. August or September? Idk, but at least I'm back.**

 **See you in Chapter 20!**

 **Quick Info**

 **-Did you get that "kill it with fire" reference there? It's a little nod to chapter six. You know, when Gumball explains that the "typical movie tropes" could happen to them. I thought I'd finally use it. :)**

 **-Mobs R Us mentioned here, was from the scrapped concept I wanted to use back in Chapter fifteen. Basically, torch N' pitchforks store. I just wanted to reuse it.**

 **-G/D getting shot in the shoulder is a referral to the Frankenstein novel, where obviously Frankenstein ('s monster) gets the same thing. Shot in the shoulder.**

 **-In G/D's little rant/breakdown, they almost say line-per-line of this story's description at the end! Maybe you noticed?**

 **-Vanessa's backstory will be explored more soon. I thought I'd foreshadow it here. :)**

 **-X will be explored more too.**

 **-YES, the Gilson nightmare from Chapter sixteen, mostly it's foreshadowing, will come soon too. I do that. :)**

 **-Ok, I just want to give a little Behind the Scenes thing here. I keep a journal with notes for FDAU, with other stuff for other stories too. Usually I take quite a few notes for chapters when I read stuff that sounds perfect to use for this. Basically, homework for me. I research too, and study some of the Frankenstein-related movies or paranormal-ish genres too. Believe me, IT'S QUITE A BIT OF WORK. Which goes to show that I work HARD on this story for you guys. Hope this was interesting to read!**

 **END OF QUICK INFO.**


End file.
